Falling for the Kitsune
by Alrye
Summary: Stalkers, classes, demons and a raging Yondaime, this is Naruto's life. From being stalked to falling in love with is stalker, his life is turn upside down when secrets are revealed and an enemy from his parents past threatens his future. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a cool mid-summer's night; the wind blew gently through the quiet town, not a soul stirred at this late hour. Well save for the silhouette of a vampire running along the streets. He was looking for something or rather someone; he fell for a boy with sun-kissed golden skin, golden blonde hair and the bluest cerulean blue eyes he's ever seen and they alone could put the sky to shame. His lithe frame was to die for; his slender curves gave him the appearance of a girl. He noticed that the boy had whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each cheek and petal-soft rosy pink lips. He met the boy when he heard him scream for help, at first he was going to ignore his cries, but when he caught a glimpse of this beautiful creature; he couldn't help himself, he had to save him anyway. The boy was beautiful, timid, and his voice was soft, almost like a girl's. After saving him, he had the strangest urge to mark the boy as his own, but never got the chance to when a fire-jutsu blocked him off, so he settled for disappearing and following him from the shadows.

He was making good time across the streets toward the mayor's house, apparently the boy was from out of town, and he was with his father, a highly recommended doctor. They would be returning home tomorrow, he had to find out where the boy was from and he just had to see him one more time, his mind plagued him with images of the boy dressed in various outfits or naked and writhing beneath him. Yes he had a hard on from just meeting the boy but there was something about him that attracted him so. He drew closer to the house and he could hear the father and the mayor speaking, so he listened in… "Must you and your son return to Konoha so soon? I was hoping you could stay longer, after all, my daughter is still sick and it seems she has taken quite a liking to Naruto-kun." He smirked, he knew the name of the boy and where he was from, his hometown, but why had he never seen him before?

"I'm sorry, but my wife hasn't seen us in over three months, I'm pretty sure, Naruto would very much like to return home and spend the rest of his summer vacation at home with his mother, besides he's to attend Leaf Academy in the fall, I really need him to study and prepare, I am truly sorry, but no, we cannot stay." He smirked even wider, so he was going to see his prey at school, huh? Well this year was going to be very interesting, maybe his brother could transfer him from his old school to Leaf, so he could be near his angel. He heard the mayor shout and order the man to stay or he was going to regret it, "No, and besides, did you really think that I would know that your 'daughter' is really your son? I am leaving with my son tomorrow, and if you try anything funny, you'll wish that the Grim Reaper was standing at your door."

And with that he heard the man leave the room, he looked up at the balcony and jumped up, he looked into the room to see the blonde boy sound asleep, he smiled and silently snuck in, he wrapped his wings about his body, making a cloak out of them and silently walked over to the bed. Naruto was so beautiful, his long eyelashes lightly brushed the skin off his eyelids and his mouth was slightly open as he slept. He sat down, careful not to disturb the golden angel. He lightly brushes a pale long slender finger against the boy's bottom lip. He slowly bent forward and was about to kiss the boy when his eyes snapped open. He looked at the pale neck of the masked man and shoved him away as he rolled out of bed and looked for a way out, he hadn't screamed yet, why? "Wh-who are you? Wh-what d-do you wa-want from m-me?" he looked at the door and then back at the vampire, he could only see the blackish blue hair and part of the pale boy's face, his mouth curved into a sinister smirk as he jumped over the bed and grabbed the frightened boy and threw him down on the bed, hand covering his mouth just in case he tries to scream.

"Shh, shh, shh… now, now, we don't want anyone hearing us, or I might have to hurt you. I am simply your Fallen Angel, and as to what I want with you? You shall see in due time, but for the moment, I want you to sleep; listen to my voice and sleep soundly for the rest of the night… my little angel" as he spoke in that monotonous voice, Naruto's eyes became heavy and he fell asleep as the young Methuselah laid him down in bed, lightly kissing him before vanishing out the balcony doors again… The next morning found, Naruto slowly getting up and looking around his room, he had a weird dream last night that someone was in the room with him, he would have shrugged it off if his lips didn't feel all tingly. He got dressed and grabbed his bags before running down stairs to meet his father, they had al long walk home from this town. After saying good-bye they were on their way, followed by our young Methuselah friend. The sooner they got home the better for Naruto to tell both his parents about last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Home and Settling in for School.

After passing the large gates of Konoha, Naruto smiled and raced his father home; as they ran through town, the people waved good morning and they would wave back. As they neared the west district, they began to slow down until the finally reached the house. Naruto opened the door and took off his shoes before setting down his bags and heading to the kitchen, but instead of seeing his mother there, he saw a note and it read, "_Welcome home, Naruto! Kyuubi, I know you are here as well. I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't be here to greet you, Tsunade-sama needed me to do a mission, and I should hopefully be home soon. If I'm not home by dinnertime, I left it already cooked and in the fridge, all you need to do is heat it up. I am so sorry, but at least we'll see each other soon… Love, Arashi/Mom._" Naruto smiled gently, his mother retired early as the village leader, the Hokage. He was the Yondaime, but 7 years after Naruto was born he retired because the council was asking too much from him.

So he sent word to his sensei and he sent them Tsunade, the Godaime; the council agreed as long as he prepared Naruto to succeed him. He told them no, but they insisted when Kyuubi heard about this, he became furious. He told the council they couldn't force the boy to learn everything there is to know about being Hokage, and if they wanted him to the Rokudaime, he would have to choose of his own free will, but it would be difficult if he settles down and has a family of his own. The reason Arashi had retired was because he spent most of his time in his office, his home office and in the hospital thanks to them slave-driving him. He rarely spent time with his family and Naruto could be very stubborn, much like Kyuubi. Sighing, Naruto took his things upstairs and flopped down on his bed. Kyuubi came in and climbed in with him, curling up and wrapping his tails about Naruto's small feminine frame and nuzzling the top of his head. "Are you alright, Haruhi? You seem a little depressed…" he loved his son, he reminded him of a younger Arashi.

Kyuubi waited patiently for his son to speak, he smiled as his son took on his demon form and turned to look at his father. "If I become the Rokudaime, will I have the same problems mom had? And aside from that, I could have sworn someone was in my room last night, but I guess it was a dream, but my lips felt funny this morning… Dad?" Kyuubi was silent for a while before he licked his son's cheek and leaving, that was his way of saying he was going out. Naruto gave a soft mewl and licked his father's cheek as well and followed him to the door. "Lock the door and be careful of who comes and goes. I'm not sure about what is going on here, but if your mother had to be called in it can't be anything good, ANBU only do S-ranks… I'm going to go look for him, just be careful; if anything you know how to reach me and your mother." Naruto nodded his head, long spiky locks bouncing slightly from the motion.

Kyuubi licked his cheek once more and nuzzled him before he took off. Naruto sighed and went back into the house and locking the door tightly and the windows as well. He looked at the clock and decided to wait an hour before heating up his dinner, he wanted to wait for them to come back. He lay down on the sofa with a book in hand and began to read… Meanwhile across town, at the Uchiha mansion, our mysterious Methuselah walked in the door and called out, "Aniki, I'm home!" he was greeted with silence and then out of nowhere a loud squeal was heard and he was on the floor looking at his over joyed brother. "Sasu-chan you left without me again! Why!" The older of the two, pouted and that earned Sasuke smacking him. "Will you cut that out! Only Akumu-nesan can do that, that's her Secret jutsu you know!" and like that the clone poofed away as the real Itachi appeared. "Yup, sis knew how to come up with the most coolest jutsus... then that bastard had to come and kill everyone when we were away. So anything new?"

"Um, I wanna fuck this cute little blonde who's gonna attend Leaf Academy? I met him while traveling… more like rescued him; I just feel weird when he's around. Not just wanting to have sex with him, but make him mine and mine alone; you know, kind of like you and Sai?" Itachi blinked pulled out his cell phone and walked away, a moment later Sasuke found himself on his back with the real Itachi sitting on his chest, tears of joy cascading out of his eyes. "My little brother is becoming a man!!! Not an Uchiha male, but still a man nonetheless!!!" and Sasuke was put into a coma that night, not! They sat at the table and Itachi had a bunch folders and papers about as Sasuke let his mind wonder to the his little angel; his favorite fantasy was of the boy naked and tied to a rack of some kind with a ball gag in his mouth, cat ears and a tail on him as the only means of cloths for him and a vibrator in his deliciously tight, virgin ass, screaming in ecstasy. Yes all Uchiha males were perverts and mega horny. Poor Naruto, can't say much for Sai though.

Oh and before we continue just to elaborate for you: Konoha is the home to the most powerful demons and human families, but most of them were wiped out. Kyuubi was the last of the Nine-tails and Arashi Uzumaki was the last of his clan. In other words after the war ended, Arashi married at the age of 7 to Kyuubi, but not until 8 years later did he become pregnant with Naruto and then give birth at the wonderful age of 15. Naruto lived in Konoha and knows nothing of the demon community, Kyuubi and Arashi thought it wise to shield him from all the dangers. Now to the demon/human sex relationships: Most of the bigger demons are the seme while the smaller ones and humans (no matter the gender) is the uke; as far as Arashi was concerned, he loved and refused to let anyone look at Naruto or attempt anything. The submissive demons could become pregnant (again no matter the gender) while human males have to receive a special type of semen from their lover, so can you guess how Arashi had Naruto? And giving birth; both submissives and humans have to take on an animal form in order to give birth and to feed them for a few months, savvy?

Sasuke finally got bored and stood, Itachi looked up briefly before looking down and saying softly, "You know that after sun set, even in the village, it is far to dangerous for you to be out... Don't tell me–" "What? I'm going to for a quick visit–" He fell silent at his brother's snarl and finally he sat down and pouted. "No fair... he's probably all lonely and stroking him– I need a cold shower." Itachi blinked, did he hear that correctly? His baby brother was thinking nasty, and in front of him!? Hell this boy must he something for him to do that!!!! But in all by the beginning of school the new school year, Sasuke was in for the hunt of his life while our little Naruto was in for more than he could ever imagine!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Masked Stalker

The sun rose far too early, or so that's what Naruto thought as he sat up and looked his alarm clock. "Nnn? 6:16? Man, I don't– MOM!?" Arashi was standing in the door way of his son's bedroom and had a camera in hand. He smirked and said one word, "Blackmail." How on earth his father thought him to be the prefect mate and mother, he would never know.

"Mom, you can't take a picture of me in this form!!" He whined while stretching and then taking on his human appearance. "I know, that's why I had the shutter closed; get dressed and be down stairs in ten minutes. I have to head to Tsunade-sama's office, so I'll drop you off... and don't wake your father, lord knows that lazy sack of fur– Eep!? PUT ME DOWN YOU NINE-TAILED SEXY BEAST!!!"

Naruto laughed as his father carried the ranting and raving ninja off... About five minutes later, Naruto was downstairs in his uniform. He hated the clothes already: the smooth black slacks hugged his hips and legs at all the right angles, allowing everyone to see how small he was and gave the prevs a nice view of his 'smexy ass' like Kyuubi loved teasing him about.

His shirt was almost skin tight and the black jacket hugged him like a second layer of skin. In short everyone who knew his family was going to try and hit on him... "Oh no, no way in hell is he staying in that!!! That uniform is too small!! They can see everything; you just had to take after me, didn't you sweetheart!? Kyuubi, could you talk to that damn tailor? I'm so, so sorry, Haruhi, but you're gonna have to go like that for now at least until we can get you something slightly bigger and looser. I swear that man did it on purpose... Well eat up."

He nodded and sat down; Kyuubi was standing by the window, near the back door, his tails stiffly sweeping the air as his ears flickered back and forth, his crimson eyes scanning the backyard and the streets around the there as Arashi stood by the phone, near the knife drawer, his normally bright eyes were almost storm blue. Something wasn't this morning, they were usually sitting at the table or coming in from a morning run. "Dad? You and mom are acting kind of strange this morning... dose it have to do with what happened a while ago? You know when those weirdos came to the training grounds?" he was blushing slightly, he felt ashamed of running away, but his parents told him he did the right thing by running.

"Yes, we're bothered by that; those weirdos were poachers... they not only hunt animals and demons but also humans. They kidnap young, attractive children and teens and they sell them as sex slaves... they took your mother once and well- I rather not have a repeat thank you. We are not angry with you, you did the right thing to run. If you had stayed..."

Naruto sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes as his parents came to comfort him. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart... I'll take you to school, Kyuubi's picking you up for me okay?" he nodded and they left for the school, the walk to Leaf was semi-short, but it was pleasant. His mother seemed a little more relaxed, but he was famous for carrying enough weapons on him to supply the village for a week!

Not like their neighbors had a death wish or something. "Good morning, Lady Yondaime; Hello Naruto-sama!" He bowed his head as the continued, everyone called Arashi Lady this, and Lady that for the sole reason that he often was mistaken for a woman as well as look like one and for the fact that was his position, the woman in the family. After arriving at the school, Arashi began getting teary eyed and refused to let go of his son. "Nnn, Oka-chan you have to let go or I'll be late! Nyaa... Oka-chan!!!" He whined and he was released and his mother glared at something or rather someone. "Aww, Uzumaki-chan, it's been a while." Naruto resisted the urge to vomit as the older man cupped Arashi's face in his large and slightly dry hand.

"Alexander Deeds... I thought you were dead, silly me, I tend to forget that cockroaches are hard to kill. Now if you don't mind letting go, I have to see Tsunade-sama." he smirked and pulled him in for a kiss, but Naruto did the smart thing he bit the man, an inch below his ass, hard. "Bye Oka-chan... Touch my mother ever again and father will personally remove your eyes, hands, tongue, your stump of a penis and mail it to your wife, savvy? "

The man nodded and Naruto walked into class, he stood at the front next to a rather handsome, pale skinned with blueish-black hair and intense black eyed boy. "Class welcome back Uchiha-san and welcome our newest student, Uzumaki Naruto-san. You both may take the last two desks... Now take out–" Sasuke had already taken his seat and was blissfully watching his angel fidget a bit as he slowly went to take his seat right in front of him.

But his bliss turned sour as he noticed that many of the students, mainly the males, were staring at him and...LICKING THEIR LIPS!? Oh he was seeing red right now! He wanted nothing more than to rip their eyes out and shove them up their asses!!! He took a deep breath and counted up to–Hello little fuckable angel!!! he was happy again? In case you are wondering yes he's psycho like his brother... Uchihas, eech!

The day rolled slowly by and Sasuke was trying ever-so-hard not to get a hard-on from just watching Naruto sitting their on the stool in art class, he was looking out the window while holding his left lg to his chest and resting his cheek on his knee, in all he was relaxed. He was the model and they had to create a piece of art that represented him and how they felt at that moment. Sasuke snarled when the teacher came too close to him and glared at a pink haired girl who called Naruto's attention and dumped paint on him.

"Hey, what is the matter whit you!? I didn't do anything to you!" he cried in a whiny voice, not helping the poor Uchiha's southern region any. "You little bloody bastard!! I ought to kill you! Sasuke-kun's painting is ruined because of you! He was suppose to be painting me!! You little faggot!" He blinked, how was that his fault!? He was sitting there spacing out! He failed to see how that it was his fault and did she just call him a faggot!? He was going to say something, but none the less the bell rang and he hurried to his locker to get his things and then into the shower, he was hurt, some girl he just met embarrassed him on his first day of school.

Sasuke had waited for his blonde to leave as well as the other students and for the teacher to leave, probably to go find Naruto and to see if he was okay. He turned to the pink haired girl and her little group and spread his wings hidden beneath his skin, they reached out to be in total 12ft, 6ft to each side, and his Sharigan active. "Back the fuck off, tigress-bitch and your whores better stay out of my life and away from the new kid, he didn't do anything, I chose to paint him and not you and thanks to you splashing paint all over you ruined my work! How dare you insult him like that, the next time you do that, I will kill you; now get out of my face!"

They froze and instead of scaring Sakura off, she merely blushed and hugged him saying, "Aww Sasuke-kun you love me! Only a true lover would threaten his mate-to-be!!" He teleported out of there and made sure when he appeared in the bathroom his wings were hidden, his uniform was replaced with his costume and his mask was in place. He smirked and slowly approached the kit as he was undressing to get into the shower. "Stupid , mean hooker! I didn't do anything! I was just– damn it, I have to clean this before mother sees..."

He sighed and went to undo his pants, but he was suddenly blindfolded, his belt was tied about his hands which were now behind him and he was forced back against the wall. "No– mmph!? Nmmph!!!" He struggled trying to pull free, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe, his lungs were burning and felt like they would burst in his chest. Just as he was thinking he was going to die, he was released from the kiss.

"Hello little angel... do you remember me? I kissed you a while ago. You tried fighting me off, but I had to put you to sleep..." naruto was panting and he felt as if his skin was set ablaze from where his captor's hands help him firmly in place against the wall. "No, let me go!!! Let g– nmph!?" He was kissed again, he couldn't see and he was in serious need of a shower now! He gasped, opening his mouth enough for a certain muscle to rape his mouth, as he felt his legs being forced apart by his captor's knee. He turned his head to the sighed gasping for air as he felt lips lightly brush up and down his neck, causing him to involuntarily shudder and a small moan to escape.

No this wasn't right, he couldn't allow this monster to touch him, make him feel this wonderful... he screamed and the masked young man was ripped from his body, he still couldn't see, but he did hear a very familiar growl. "Back away from my son or suffer my wrath." Sasuke smirked behind his mask and bowed mockingly at him. "I'm afraid not, my dear sir, I've taken quite a liking to him... see you around, my little angel." and with that he teleported out of there.

Naruto was sitting on the floor trembling and sobbing into his knees as kyuubi slowly gathered him into his arms, grabbing his bag and quickly leaving the school... When arashi got home from his meeting with Tsunade, he found Kyuubi pacing the living room in his fox form. "Kyu-kun, what's wrong? Did something happ–" He was cut off as he was slammed into the wall by his husband and kissed furiously. He was stunned at first, but kissed back nonetheless. "-chu that bastard... a Methuselah was trying to rape our son in the school locker room this afternoon... he must be the one haruhi had said was stalking him."

"What!? But how did he get in to the school let alone close enough to him!? Kyu– mmph!" He hated it when he was kissed forcibly but it was better than being practically raped by his mate when he was angry and showing the beginning signs of going into heat. "-mmph, Nyaa!! K-Kyu-kun... control yourself please!! Huh, did you feel– NARUTO!!!" They ran up the stairs to their son's room... While this had been going on Naruto was sleeping off what had happened this afternoon, sleep was his way of forgetting things.

He had rolled over so he was on his back, but he was completely unaware of sasuke sitting beside him. That is until he was pinned to the bed and sasuke was kissing him to near death again. "Did you think I was going to leave you alone? No, no, no, no, no, Naruto-kun...hmm I like Nari-chan better; I won't leave you alone, not for long anyway. You want to know a secret?" Naruto shook his head as he tried to scream but his throat seized up and all that came out was a pleading mewl to get him to let go.

"I can picture you tied up to me bed with cat ears and a tail, a collar with a bell tied tightly about your cute little throat, a ball in you mouth with a vibrator up you cute little virgin ass... I plan on making that come true, but later– damn it!!" He jumped off of naruto who rolled of to the side as arashi sent a handle full of kunai at him. "Tsk, I'm out of here... you guys are boring me." He vanished, Kyuubi following quickly while arashi held his sobbing son to his chest. 'This isn't good... demons and poachers are chasing after him; and HE can't be too far behind... oh Kami-sama what are we going to do?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: School trip, a Threat from Sound, and Trapped in an elevator.

A month had passed and still he was being molested by the Methuselah as often as Kyuubi stalked his mother, which was pretty often. He had hickeys all over his arms, for some reason this one Methuselah refused to go anywhere near his neck. He even received gifts from his stalker as well as love letters!? Ok now this was weird, first the guy wants to rape him and now he's confessing his undying love for him, just as he was starting to like the teme!? "MOM!!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!" He screamed from his seat, earning a smack to the back of the head from his father who was asleep up til now. "Cram it, kit... now what are you confused about?"

"I think he's talking about his feelings towards his stalker and this 'teme' at school... What's so confusing?" Naruto blushed a deep red and both his parents stood up and bent forward to hear what he mumbled. Kyuubi had excellent hearing, but even he couldn't hear what his son had mumbled. "Kit, you'll have to speak a little louder..." Naruto took a deep breath his blush deepening by the second as he said a bit louder this time, "I really like Sasuke, but I-I kind of-of like being mo-molested by A-Angel..." He looked up when he heard a pair of thumps on the ground and saw that his parents had passed out, for the moment that is.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME KIT/ HARUHI!!!" (See?) They sat up and shouted, Kyuubi looked like he gained a few hundred years to his life while Arashi looked like he just had sex with the Grim Reaper (Necrophilia is cool!!!! clears throat What my friend's character is the grim reaper, and mine, Akumu, has had sex with him before). "That's why I'm confused... up until he started molesting me, I never felt the need for any... you know! But since he's started that, I was wondering how it feels and how he would make me feel, but even as I thought about that I also wondered how Sasuke would feel... Aaah! I don't know anymore!! Help!" Kyuubi shook the shock out of his system and Arashi poured them some whiskey as they sat down. "Hmm... well the only reason you haven't thought about sex or anything of the sort is because, you know that if you have sex with anyone they become your one and only. Whether you like them or not."

Naruto nodded, Kyuubi took a sip of whiskey and then said, "I know this all confusing for you but as a submissive, you can only mate with your soul mate... You will know who it is when they find your four pleasure spots, but only a male can find the fifth one which is in--" Arashi smacked him, his own face bright red by now. "BAKA-KITUNE!!!! Don't be so vulgar, you pr– mmph." he shut up immediately as he was kissed and stayed silent, causing to Kyuubi smirk before he said, "We could always show him what he's in for-" Naruto turned neon pink and ran to school screaming something about fixing his father and choosing the teme. "That was random... Anyway, Arashi– now that's not fair Shi-chan, you always want to play hide and fuck. I was hoping for some bondage today." Arashi had ran out the door, sensing that Kyuubi was going to hurt him... Oh for the love of his ability to walk, please something happen! "Irukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!!!"

Naruto burst through the doors to the classroom and nearly tripped on his classmate, Lee, who was stretching on the floor. "Naruto, my youthful friend, what is wrong?" Naruto shook his head as he caught his breath and said, "Dad and mom were giving me the talk... scary how our version is a little to specific." Lee blushed knowing what his friend was going through, but he ws the dominant one, so he really felt sorry for Naruto. Submissives could only have one mate and one mate only while the dominant could have more than one lover. "I truly feel sorry for you, but I feel worse for Sakura-chan." he was obsessed with the harlot, but hey he was gay so he didn't really care much.

They too their seats and their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, came in. "Good morning class, today will be a pair-free day; meaning I'm going to split you up in to pairs and I want you interview each other, and anything goes! Now to pair you off– oh by the way we have another knew student, welcome Sabaku no Gaara, I believe he is Naruto-kun's cousin, from the land of Winds; Suna Village." the pale red head looked about the room his eyes first landing on the pale eyed boy and then moving to his cousin and then back to the boy; it was a silent talk that they had as he made his way up the stairs to the back and took his seat next to Naruto. Sasuke glared at him the whole time as did many other males and females in the class. "Ohayo, Gaara! Hmm, how is uncle?" Gaara gave a grin and said in a smooth deep voice. "He's probably waiting for Uncle Kyuubi to bring home Auntie Arashi or he's watching them do it again... too bad you're the submissive, being seme's fun!"

Naruto smacked his cousin and growled an incoherent threat to him causing the pale boy to pale even more. Sasuke had no idea what he had said, but w as glad to see that the new guy had backed off. Kakashi was going through the pairings and when he reached the last three he blinked and said, "Sorry boys but you'll have to work with each other... Gaara, Sasuke, and of course Naruto. Sorry boys but you'll have to work together; I'm sure you can find some–" He stopped when another teacher walked in and said, "Kakashi-san, weren't you suppose to be on a trip this morning? You can leave now, Sabaku-san's waiting for you to arrive." Kakashi looked at his calender and told the students to pack up their things and to head out to the school bus; to get from the land of Fire to the land of Winds was only about thirty minutes.

Gaara made sure to sit with his cousin since he noticed the dark look Sasuke had given him when Naruto rushed to the bathroom... Half an hour later they were at a well air conditioned building that Naruto remembered from his last trip there, it was a training facility for all to come and train to be excellent fighters. Sure Naruto could kick even the Emperor of Fire's ass with his hands tied and blindfolded hands down, but he was so weak when every Angel or Sasuke was touching him. He looked about and was about to ask Gaara something when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into an elevator with Sasuke and three other people. "Uzumaki-kun Uchiha-san!!!" Kakashi hadn't expected it so he couldn't throw any shuriken to stop them men. "Calm down Hatake-sensei, I'm Sabaku no Shukaku. This is a training facility were you may run around fighting each other and take part in some training programs, Naruto and Uchiha-san are fine. It's only to see if they can escape."

Gaara was glaring hard at his father, something he rarely ever did. The students looked at the man like he was crazy, two of their classmates were just kidnaped in front of them and he was going to let them run around, and not do anything!? Wait a minute whose phone was that? "Sabaku; what is it?" he put the phone on speaker so they could hear. "If you want the– ARGH!?" he hadn't expected to be hit from behind. They relaxed as they heard Naruto laughing before he spoke to them, "I'm guessing there are new... Uncle Skukaku, next time take someone who doesn't know how to get out of that type of situation– Hey, put– wait you aren't; LET GO DAMN IT–" That was the first time anyone heard the blond boy curse, it wasn't a serious one, but it shocked them so much that Gaara hand to talk to the panting men in there undergarments. "Those men are Sound Shinobi! They've come to kill lord Shukaku!!"

Gaara snarled and took off up the stairs while Shukaku had the security guards help out, even the students helped, most to get a shot at the blonde while the rest to rescue Sasuke. Sasuke had been knocked out when he blocked a blow aimed at Naruto's head, but as soon as he went down, Naruto grabbed him and pulled him into the elevator and hit the ground floor. He didn't expect it to get stuck, nor was he counting on the Sound Ninjas to try and break through the emergency hatch. "Teme!! Teme, you have to get up!!! teme!?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he pressed Naruto's head against his chest and without the blond's notice he used a lightning jutsu to kill the ninja, also causing the elevator's emergency breaks to loosen and the elevator shoot down to the sub-basement. All the while they people could hear Naruto's scream and Sasuke's as well. (Uchihas don't scream– STFU!!) When they had stopped, Sasuke slumped against his angel, he was hurt and tired, but he was glad that Naruto was safe. Naruto held his friend close and gently rocked back and forth, slowly and calmly.

They were there for a few minutes before the hatch opened up and a badly chard demon dropped down and made a grab for both their throats when the elevator doors were pried open and Shukaku did a few quick hand signs and the metal melted and then solidified when the demon was half stuck inside. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to take them back to Konoha... Gaara, nice of you to drop in! Take those two to the hospital, Kakashi, could you call their parents to come pick them up." Kakashi knew Shukaku from Arashi's wedding, be was Kyuubi's older brother, so the boys would be safe with him. He was going to report to the Yondaime first then to the Godaime, or should he do it the other way around... Who would be least likely to kill him!?(Hmm... Shizune?)

He nodded and took the rest of the class back, but a few protested to stay. "Hyuuga Neji; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata; I'm afraid that we can not allow all of you to stay... Hyuuga-san you stay with Uchiha, since Sabaku-san is staying for Uzumaki-kun." Neji nodded and as soon as no one was looking or so he thought, he blushed. Gaara again looked at his cousin and made a soft purring sound as he nodded toward Neji. "Hai." was Naruto's tired response, he was drained from that rush of adrenalin and fear...

Sasuke awoke at home to see his brother's lover and their friends. "Sai? Where's– itai!!!" he clutched his head as Itachi seethed and refrained from striking again. "Sasuke, I know you want to fuck the boy, but use magic combined with jutsus is beyond dangerous! If you had lost any more strength they would have seen your true appearance! And who the devil–" he stopped as the one word fell from the boy's mouth, "Sound." The snake, the hawk, the shark, the minx and the other vampire (Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi) snarled and looked at anything but each other.

Sasuke chose this moment to say, "They are planning to kidnap Kyuubi's mate. And Otoku's alive." That did it for the group, they broke out the heavy liquor and Sasuke retired early, still weak for use that much energy to kill those shinobi and to kept from frying Naruto as well. Across town, Naruto was in bed, Arashi keeping watch. He couldn't sleep are hearing the man tell him what he was there to do.

_// "What business do you have here!?" Arashi demanded, he stood back as Ibiki took a red hot kunai and pressed it to the demons messed up shoulder. He shrieked in pain and then began to laugh. "You honestly forgot what lord Otoku and Orochimaru-sama told you on your wedding day? Allow me to remind all of you. 'You may be married to my brother but you are fated to be mine'_ (Neji much?)_ And Orochimaru-sama said, 'Your first child will be mine, no matter the gender and it matters not that I am twice the child's age. Remember well that I won't stop until I see both you and your child cry tears of blood.' Ha, ha, ha, ha you married an idiot, Kyuubi-sama, but an excellent fuck–" he never finished for Shukaku killed him and they ordered that all who were loyal to them to silently prepare for war. Tsunade was holding Arashi who was in hysterics so bad he refused to let __Kyuubi__ touch him.//_

"They will never touch you, I won't let them... damn them, if it wasn't for Otoku, you would know my side of the family instead of just their spirits that have lingered wanting revenge... Haruhi, you will have to hurry and choose a mate, or at least lose your virginity before **Orochimaru** claims it... even if you have to lose it to Angel." He closed his eyes and silently snarled, yes he was human with Kyuubi's blood running rampant in his veins making him immortal as long as Kyuubi lived, but he could make any demon back a way with a snarl.

And this one was a major turn-on but Kyuubi was far too upset to even molest his wife. He paced the living room with Shukaku watching him. "You're making a whole in the floor... Okay don't answer; where's Gaara?" He had left to walk Neji home, he was kind enough to stay with Gaara and Naruto while the adults went to speak with Tsunade. And during that time Gaara made it clear to the young wold that he was his and no one else's, yes he left a m ate claim on the spot where shoulder and arm connect.

"Sorry, if I rushed it, but by the looks of things we're heading toward a war, so in case anyone gets any ideas they know they can't touch you with out my permission. Like I'd give that, unless family, I fear Naruto as much as I fear Aunt Arashi." Neji was still in the dark about Gaara and his family being demon, all he knew was that people from Suna lived closely with demons and took part in their culture, boy was he in for a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: The Snake and the Fox; Kidnaped.

Naruto had been ordered by the council to have an escort and told his parents they had no say in it. So here he was a walking target for Sound, but his Angel couldn't come to see him or molest him, he was actually starting to miss his daily attacks (almost). He slapped himself and told himself that now that Angel couldn't molest him he could finally step things up with Sasuke! Yatta!!! He was jumping about like a schoolgirl, causing his escort to wonder about him.

He suddenly stopped and snapped at them, "WHAT!? Can't I have a moment to myself!!?!! For Kami-sama's sake, you jerks act like someone can't have a happy moment to themselves!!!" The ANBU chosen by the council quickly looked away; the only reason the damned council gave a shit about his safety was so their sons and grandsons could have a shot at the poor fox's innocence. And everyone said that Kyuubi was inhuman about sending him to Suna for a few weeks.

He arrived at school and Sasuke actually fell out of his chair in shock as did the other students, even Sakura was in shock, "Did I forget to mention that Uzumaki-kun is the son of the Yondaime and Kazuma Kyuubi?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask as the students then bowed and greeted Naruto like he was the prince of the world. He growled at the ANBU to leave, but they just stood at random spots in the room glaring at the students.

'Really do are they deaf like the old bats? Hmm, maybe I should talk baachan into flashing them to see if they change their minds, or better yet, since no one knows about my Sexy Jutsu...' he was scaring Neji and Gaara now, Sasuke was fighting off both a heart attack and a hard-on, he couldn't molest Naruto with those bastards hanging around the boy!! He let his head hit the head on the desk, causing Naruto to ask if he is okay. "I'm fine, Naruto-sama– Ow, what the fuck, dobe!?"

"That's better. Don't start kissing my ass now that you know; the old farts think I need to be protected, thanks to the elevator incident... Oh, um teme, I-I need to talk to you about something, but I can't shake these nimrods off." Sasuke blinked; what could he possibly want to talk about? _'Oh Sasuke, I-I can't take it anymore, fuck me please! Make me moan and scream your name to the heavens!!! SASUKE!!!'_ he was drooling and was bleeding from his nose now. "TEME! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" Everyone was shocked even Kakashi dropped his porn book to look at the chibi-fitting Naruto as he looked for some thing to stop the waterfall of blood.

"Uzumaki-kun, take him to the clinic now!" Kakashi ordered as Naruto grabbed Sasuke and led him to the clinic, the ANBU didn't have time to chase him down, at how fast he took the black haired teen and ran. Naruto was amazed that he hadn't passed out or died from the amount of blood pouring down his face. They sat in the room, Naruto cleaning up Sasuke while he looked like was just caught stealing a cookie from the jar. "Naruto, what did you want to tell me–!!"

He was surprised to say the least, Naruto; shy, cute, and completely fuckable Naruto was kissing him!? YATTA!!! If he had been anyone else he'd be doing the Cha-Cha right now, but instead he settled for kissing him back. "Um... Sasuke? I-I -uh... I-I aishiteru imas!!" Sasuke blinked, did he hear right? Did Naruto just say he loved him!? "Naruto–." "Uzumaki-sama, you shouldn't run off without us! What if you were kidnapped or attacked but that stalker!!!" Shouted one of the ANBU as he dragged the poor blond away while Sasuke, as much as he wanted to kill them for touching his angel, stayed sitting there looking longingly at him. Once he was out of sight, his heart began to hurt, and it felt like it was going to burst if he didn't open the window.

"He loves me? After all that I've done to him, he-he loves me? Oh Kami-sama what have I done!?" he was unaware of Sakura as she stood by the door listening to him. She snarled, no way was that faggot going to steal her Sasuke! She smiled evilly as she made up a plan to hurt Naruto and get Sasuke to love her... Kyuubi was on his way back to Konoha, after talking with Shukaku about a plan of action that they should take. He sighed as he thought back to when he married Arashi, how beautiful he looked in his white kimono, but the memory turned sour when Otoku threatened to steal him from him. He snarled and nearly screamed when said snake whispered in his ear, "Konnichi wa, ototo." Kyuubi whirled around, claws slicing the air as the snake jumped back, out of range.

"What do you want, Otoku!? Leave me, my mate and my kitten alone!" He was never ever happy to see this bastard, not then, not now, not ever. He suddenly found himself pressed against the tree, with the snake's fangs in his jugular, searing hot venom seeping into his veins. "What I want little brother, is Arashi... and to watch you die slowly from the poison I slipped into your body, only humans can survive it. Ta-ta, little brother; oh and don't worry about Arashi, I make sure he can still walk after I'm done with him, and no need to worry about your kitten, Orochimaru will take good care him, and I might taste him myself..." he let his body slump as he walked away, laughing as he walked away.

Kyuubi began to get up, but the pain was too much. "Arashi... run...for it. Unh..." he collapsed, but he wasn't going to let the bastard have him, not while he was still alive, and if he died, so did Arashi... Arashi was out shopping for dinner, when he felt a sudden rush of cold, "Kyuubi..." he quickly got home and set his things down to prepare to go find Kyuubi. He was so engrossed in his preparations that he forgot he never closed the door nor did he notice another presence until it was too late. "Hello, Uzumaki." He turned and was forced on top of the table as the man in fur pelts tried to tie him down. What he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to come home.

"Oka-chan, those–Okasan!!!!" he backed out as the ANBU rushed in. "NARUTO RUN, PLEASE RUN!!!" He looked horrified, he couldn't leave, but his mother was telling him to. He turned and ran, he blindly ran through the streets, people watching him as he headed straight through the streets, he tripped and fell face first on the dirt.

He lay there crying as an old woman went to get the Hokage. He lay there as the Uchiha brothers walked by, Sasuke even though he was upset that the bitch asked his angel out, he went to see why he was crying. "Dobe! Dobe, what's–!?" He was held close as the boy sobbed into his chest, "Okasan's being attacked and Chichi's not here!! Please, help him... please..."

He looked at his brother who quickly took off, trailing the scent of fear and of forest waters, but when he got there it was too late Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime, was gone, the ANBU were dead, he sighed and noticed a note, 'Kyuubi no Kitsune, if you want your mate back, then await our next letter.' how was he going to explain this to the Hokage, let alone his brother's angel…

"DAMN IT!!! SHIZUNE GO FIND KYUUBI NOW!!!" the blacked woman nodded and ran off, Naruto and the Uchiha brothers sat in her office as she paced back and forth. "Naruto, you're not safe in your home, I think you might have to stay with someone…. I called Shukaku, but he told me that there were some problems in Suna, so it's not safe for you to go there, Gaara is staying—"

"With the Hyuugas." He had small smile on his face but he shook his head, "I don't want to trouble tem, I'm sure I can stay with Kiba or maybe Shino…. They won't mind, more actually the whole rookie nine won't mind, save for Hurano-san. I think their parents were at my parents wedding, even some of the teachers."

She laughed at the memory, Arashi had gotten drunk and was stripping for them, but then Kyuubi had to tackle the poor thing to the floor and well, let's say some left with videos and hard-on or with nose-bleeds and squealing yaoi fans. "Ah! I still have the wedding tape! YATTA!!!" Naruto blinked and then hid behind Sasuke as the woman was grinning widely with a very scary look on her face.

Itachi knew that face anywhere, it was the starry-eyed look his fangirls got when they found out that he was gay and going out with Sai. He shuddered and slowly backed out the room but not before she snapped out of it and said, "You'll be staying with the Uchihas, and you better keep him safe from harm!" Naruto squeaked, he wasn't sure if Sasuke felt the same way about him and now he had to stay with him!?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: A race against time; the Wings of the Uzumakis

"Yes Hokage-sama…" Itachi took the shocked Sasuke out, somehow knowing that once the shock wore off he was going to starting doing the happy dance and he had to get his little brother's very first happy dance on video, even though their family was dead and couldn't see it, it would prove to be very important blackmail. Once they were one Naruto went off, "BAACHAN!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! He might follow me to their house!! And just when I—how could you!!"

She knew about his stalker and now it dawned on her that maybe that wasn't her wisest decision the poor boy sighed and she said, "If he does follow you, he can't harm you, they are the best of the best, just like your parents… Look you'll be safer there with them." he sighed and finally agreed to stay with them. As they walked toward the Uchiha compound, Sakura showed up and Naruto looked away in shame as Sasuke snarled at her.

"What do you want?" she glared a moment at Naruto before she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed the boy, she thought she was stealing his first kiss. She pulled back and Naruto for the second time, that Sasuke's seen, did a few quick hand symbols before grabbing Sakura's hair and setting it ablaze. "Stupid little slut, what Lee sees in you, I will never know, but know this if Angel had seen that, I'd watch my back for the rest of my life if I were you." Itachi yet again was with his video camera recording Naruto, the sweet little boy he watched when he was growing up (yes the Uchihas are stalkers, but they are loyal to Kyuubi and his family; in other words Itachi baby sat the blond up until the massacre).

She after she put her hair out; she glared and said, "Ha! I've stolen your first kiss, so to bad for Angel! And you'll pay for ruining my hair!!!" Naruto's cheeks burned both from embarrassment and rage. "Angel is my stalker, and he's stolen 345 kisses, gave me 657 hickeys, and has assaulted me 800 times since the summer! My birthday is in a week and if I remember it's my first heat after that! I don't plan on having my stalker having my first!! And my father's is on the 31st. Or did you forget we have the festival that week? Really are stupid, did you ever stop to think that this is just a stupid little crush? No wonder I'm gay, you women are so annoying…"

Itachi blinked, Sasuke was speechless; was he keeping record of all this!? She was stunned Naruto walked by her and saw Lee and blushed bowing his head, but the boy gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Choji will make a better mate!" Naruto turned green, but nodded in agreement. Sasuke took Naruto to the manor while Itachi went to get some things for Naruto from his house.

Sasuke made sure to give him a room closest to his room and while Naruto slept, he lightly pet his head as he saw the silent tears. "Oka….chan." he really was worried about the man, but if Naruto's parents were gay, then where was the woman who gave birth to him? Unless Kazuma Kyuubi is really Kyuubi no Kitsune! He sighed, racking his brain wasn't helping. He still had the problem of telling the boy the truth or just putting on his costume and raping him…

"It's best if you tell him the truth, yes he'll be hurt and feel betrayed, but at least he'll know that you love him enough to be honest with him. But if you don't tell him soon and he finds out; well let's say that would explain why Itachi slept on the sofa for an entire year before I let back into my heart and my bed." Sai said from the doorway with a towel and some of Naruto's clothes in his arms. Sasuke sighed and got up, leaving his brother-in-law to clean the boy and get him ready for bed… Sai sighed as he looked out the window while he drew up fiends and guardians in his sketchbook, using his magic to make them real and guard the house and boy from harm.

Poachers just don't attack you, they go after everyone you hold dear, that was a lesson Sai learned the hard way, his first and only child was taken from him and by the time they found the baby, it was too late, he died. He snarled seeing a shadow sneaking toward the house. "Whom do we have here?" he snarled again, but stopped when the blond boy sat up and noticed the hellhounds surrounding the bed. "GAAAH!!" he pressed up against the headboard, Sai blinked, he snapped his fingers and the hounds left the room, save for four of them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sai Uchiha, Itachi's wife… I'm also an artist and whatever I make, comes to life."

Naruto slid down a bit but he didn't relax, those hellhounds were looking at him as if he was food. "Um…hi-hi… I'm-I'm Na-Naruto… Where-where's Itachi-san?" Sai gave sigh, but when his hellhounds began barking and snarling, their attention on the room door. Sai turned around his brush in hand, whoever it was, was strong to take down his creations. "Naruto, find some where to hide, quickly!" he hurried to the bathroom and saw a gargoyle, but it didn't attack him. "Sai-san's creations are dark…. I need to hide! Please take me outside to the roof!" The hydra gargoyle nodded one head before picking up the small fox and taking him to the roof.

The Hydra then wrapped the boy up in itself as they waited for Sai to come find him…. Meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke were at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was treating Shizune's wounds as she spoke, "Kyuubi's still missing and we just got another letter from the poachers, they want Kyuubi to reveal to them where the other kitsunes are hiding; they want him to meet them in the forest tonight at midnight, or they will torture Arashi…. Oh and Itachi did you know that Sai had twins? I think this is your daughter, Aki." The girl was tall and almost as old as Naruto, maybe a few years younger than him. She had Sai's build, but his silence. She looked at her father and uncle before bowing her head and smiling at them.

Itachi took the girl into his arms, she looked far too much like Akumu, the smile, the gracefulness of her movements, and even how she hugged her father. "Hi chichi, I've missed you… oka-chan must still feel guilty for losing Len." He nodded as he let her go and smiled, Sasuke hugged her and noticed she was hurt, "Did they attack you?" she winced as the two glared at her injuries. "No, I saved Shizu-chan though…. I was living with Gai-sensei's family out in Leaf…" Sasuke smirked and told Itachi that he was going to take her home to meet her mother. As soon he got the door open, he could smell blood.

"SAI!! Sai, answer me!" no answer, but he did hear whining, they got to the room Naruto was suppose to be in to find one hell hound that was hurt and bleeding badly, it pointed to the sketchbook and Aki picked up and read the note, "_**Sorry, but I have use for the artist, he has a steady hand and is excellent with medicines…. Don't worry I'll return him as soon as I'm done with him.**_" She looked up and then she looked in the closet, and under the bed. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy then he remembered Naruto, e ran into the bathroom and saw that the windows were opened, he climbed out and on to the roof to find Naruto lying on the pile of blankets, apparently whoever took Sai made sure that Naruto was safe and comfy, but why was someone after his brother's mate?

He picked him up but as soon as he lifted him up, Naruto poofed into a life-size plushie with a letter attached to it. "_**Hello Uchihas, sorry but the little blond is mine, if you want him back then come to the land of waves for him; Gato.**_" He crushed the note and appeared inside, Aki blinked her big black eyes and Sasuke slowly blinked his own, the Sharigan appearing in his eyes as he open them again. She knew he was upset; he tucked her into bed, Itachi and the others were coming home and it was nearly twelve. "Sai, Sasuke, Aki! I'm home!" he called as they came to the living room. "Sai and Naruto are gone. Two different kidnappings; someone took Sai because they needed his steady hand and medicine expertise. And Gato took Naruto."

Itachi's Sharigan blazed to life and the others quickly changed their clothes and grabbed what they could. "Kisame I want you to stay with Aki, Deidara go with Sasuke—" Sasuke stood and looked at him and said, "Aniki, I need to do this on my own…please let me do this." He looked doubtful for a moment before nodding; once everyone was ready they took off to get back what was stolen from them…

Sai slowly awoke to see a man in a grey and red karate-type of clothes. He looked at his wrists, they were bound and now that he could see clear, he was hanging over the man's shoulder. He looked up and after seeing that he was, he kicked his leg catching the man in the hip. He rolled to the side and noticed that he was dressed like a girl, growling he began to get up, but the man was fast, and he found himself stuck between the man and a boulder.

"Mother fucker let me go!! Let go or I'll scream!" Now I know what you're thinking: _"Whoa Sai that was rather pathetic."_ But let me explain, to humans that's a weak threat and most would be turned on about that, but to demons screaming was a major threat, not only would anyone in the area hear it, but also the person's mate would hear even over great distances. Or get a rush of cold blood when their mate is in danger or needs them. Savvy?

So Sai felt a little more confident when the man did as he was told, but he cursed when the man punch him in the gut, knocking him unconscious again. When he woke again, he was in a luxurious room he sat up and saw that he was still dressed like a girl. 'Kami if Itachi knew a man saw me naked, he'd go on a bloody rampage… hmm at least they didn't leave me tied up. Huh? What the—a body…' he paused up slightly and looked down at the body he was lying against. He gasped seeing Kyuubi there beneath him.

"What on earth—!?" he turned as he heard someone enter the room. "Sorry about this, but I need you to treat him, he's been poisoned with something that only humans are immune to. If you look at his throat you can see a bite mark, and not the type made during sex. I know you won't be able to cure him, but at the very least try to slow it down until I can find his mate. And in case you are wondering you are in a geisha dorm, no men allowed, save for me; I happen to be a regular here… I'll be back as soon as possible." The man left, his long white hair swaying behind his back. "Kyuubi-sama? What happened to you? Does this have anything to do with the up-coming war?" He sat up fully and saw that there were a few servants, fox servants holding powders, oils, herbs, and chemicals for his use. "Okay, let's slow us a virus."

Meanwhile Arashi wasn't so lucky, it was 1:15 and the two men who ad gone to meet Kyuubi came back and shook their heads. He smirked and said, "I told you that he wouldn't come, sure the man loves fucking me, but that doesn't make me his favorite mate—nu-kuh!" he was punched in the gut and the man, who punched him, grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and pulled his head back and saying coldly, "You're his only mate; don't worry my men are searching for your kitten, I couldn't grab him this afternoon because I had my hands full with you." Arashi was wincing as his hair was pulled even more and the man decided to mark him as well.

He pulled his head to the side ad bit down on the junction of his neck and sucking it until it was black and purple, then he kissed is way to Arashi's lips, but the blond man was completely unresponsive to the man's ministrations. "Aww why won't you moan for me? When the monster was doing it, you were moaning in ecstasy… maybe you like rough; fine I make sure I will have you screaming out." Arashi growled and spit in his face, believe me he wanted to punch the motherfucker in his face, but his hands were tied behind his back with ninja wires, so he couldn't move them with out cutting his wrists too deeply.

He was thrown face down on a smooth rock and his hands were set free, now what the man didn't expect was for Arashi pull out a kunai and throw smoke palettes. "HE'S ESCAPING—Urgh-" "Nope, just killing you sons of bitches…" he had slit the man's throat, he knew where he was; these were the same men that kidnapped him while he was pregnant with Naruto. He smirked and licked his lips as if Kyuubi had taken over his body. He took a moment to look at a clock and made sure to time this carefully. "Okay, 1: 15? If I use it now, I'll have an hour… Okay, no more Mr. Nice-Uke—I'm killing Kyuubi when I see him…" Kyuubi always teased him wit that name during sex, so it stuck in his head.

He drew a transmutation circle in the man's blood and then stood in the middle, concentrating on his chakra and magic he drew it into his back as he preformed hand symbols and chanted under his breath; the building was suddenly filled with flooding waters, gale-storms and maelstroms as anyone unfortunate to be caught in the rapid waters and water twisters was swept away. Then it gathered around Arashi as he floated off the floor and curled into a ball. There was a bright flashing light and the water and the storms were suddenly stopped, Arashi lay on the floor soaking wet, he slowly pushed up flapping the large silver white wings on his back once and then standing.

"Hold on Kyuubi! Just old on, please hold on…." He hurried out the building and took off towards Konoha, he landed some distance away from the gates and was going to cut of the time limit when the man, who kidnapped Sai, stepped out of the shadows and said, "It's been while Arashi… I see, thanks to Kyuubi's blood, you can hold that jutsu longer… The Wings of the Uzumaki Clan… well follow me, Kyu's been poisoned." Arashi nodded and said, "Yes Jiraiya-sensei… oh and about that Paradise book of yours—LET IT BE THE LAST TIME YOU USE ME AND KYUUBI AS YOUR RESEARCH MATERIAL!!" The man fell over as Arashi continued walking, already knowing where Kyuubi was.

Sai wiped his for head, he was tired but he couldn't stop now, not when he was so close. "Kyu-kun!! Kyuubi! Kyuubi, wake up… Sai? Ah, quickly slit my wrist!" Sai nearly fainted seeing the Yondaime with the wings and then actually fainted when he asked him to slit his wrist. Jiraiya did it and Arashi's blood was now water, so no worries about bleeding to death. He drank the liquid and then pressed his lips to Kyuubi's and forced the liquid into his mouth, he repeated this until the wound healed.

He waited ten minutes before Kyuubi sat up looking lost, but as soon as he saw Arashi, Arashi collapsed, spent. "Thank you Arashi, you as well Sai, get some rest." Sai nodded before closing his eyes again. "Kyuubi, Otoku is on the move, your kitten is in danger." Kyuubi nodded and said, "I'm sure Tsunade took care of hiding him somewhere safe… and if not…Heh." He smirked before going to sleep. Jiraiya sighed and left them to sleep. 'I know that Methuselah will protect him…' He knew that from first hand experience that Kyuubi wasn't stable when he was in a rage, he'd kill, destroy and even rape men and women alike because he was blinded by his rage. If Arashi hadn't screamed for him when he did, then there would have been a waste lands where Konoha use to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Two sides of the same coin; Orochimaru VS Sasuke

Sasuke arrived to Land of Waves and there was an escort waiting for him, he followed them to a huge fortress and as they walked to the room where Gato was waiting for him, he noticed that the corridors were crawling with snakes. That meant only on thing, Orochimaru was here… he sighed silently as he gave a microscopic nod to his clone, which was following far behind them. His clone was dressed like Angel and would go and rescue Naruto, but he wasn't expecting Orochimaru to be there. 'Damn it… I'm gonna have to move quickly.' He entered the room, which he quickly realized to be completely cut off from the world outside, he cursed his luck and vaguely wondered why karma hated him so. (maybe beat her in a game of chess in another life.)

"Ah good of you to come for the little blonde… he's rather cute and I must say that I want to have a taste of him, but he's too wild to tame, he just keeps crying and kick, and he actually managed to bite my wrist. If you want him, then you'll have to beat Orochimaru-san." The tall sickly white skinned man stepped forward and smiled, licking his lips with that long ass tongue of his. "My, my Sasuke-kun, you've grown up to be very handsome…. Tell me who is that little blond boy; he looks very familiar, almost like the Yondaime." He hissed his laugh as Sasuke stepped back and glared at him. "So I have to beat you and I get my friend back, right?" Gato nodded as Orochimaru kneed him in the gut.

Sasuke rolled back on to his feet hissing slightly as he rubbed his gut, hopefully his clone had found Naruto, he needed to get him out of there fast, he knew he wasn't going to beat Orochimaru, but all he had to do was drag the fight out until his clone was safe in the forest between Waves and Fire country. 'Hurry up, I can't beat this guy…' he pulled out his favorite blade and got ready to fight. "Oh, so now you're ready to fight? This friend of yours must really mean a lot to you if you are using the Sharigan… all right, lets play." They flew at each other, as this happened Angel was taking out the hired thugs quickly and silently as he made his way to Naruto's cell.

He smirked when he saw the blond boy curled up in the corner, but it faded when he saw that he had bruises and a few cuts on his small and fragile body; they had some nerve hitting his mate! Wait did he just think that!? Naruto as his mate, as in his everything and most cherished person? It sounded right and prefect, Uchiha Naruto! He opened the cell door and stepped in and kneeled in front of Naruto, he lightly stroked his cheek. "Why so scared little angel? Aren't you glad to see me?" Naruto gasped when saw the one person he didn't want to see, but at least he was better than that snake that kept taunting him and touching him.

"Angel!! He-that snake- he kept kissing and touching me-saying that no one cared- not you or –Sasuke!" he cried into the clone's chest and he picked him up, giving a high pitched whistle that only vampires could hear to signify that he had Naruto and was leaving. Sasuke kicked Orochimaru in the chest and did a few quick symbols and he set the room on fire, but Orochimaru slithered up behind him and bit him with a curse seal, but little did the snake know that the Sasuke he bit was the clone and that the clone was really Sasuke. He smirked as he watched the boy withered in pain on the floor and he kicked him in the gut multiple times.

"Pathetic, you can hardly defend yourself! That poor little boy might as well kill himself! But I might consider fucking him before I kill him—WHAT!?" the Sasuke he was kicking exploded on them; he sat up to find his arms were beyond repair, he snarled as he ran back home to find away to heal his arms. He was going to kill the remaining Uchihas even if it killed him, they were the only things keeping him and his father from getting to Kyuubi and his family. 'They will die slowly and painfully… this will be the last time I will be out smarted by that weakling…' (Or you're just that pathetic.)

Angel ran through the forest, but with Orochimaru heading their way, in order to get back to Sound, he dove off the path and found a cave; he traveled deep into it and set up a barrier, Naruto had cried himself to sleep and was holding on to him for dear life… Naruto woke up feeling cold and sat up to see Angel was sitting with his back to him, he figured the nut-job would have surely had his way with him once he was out and open to attack. "Angel? Is everything alright?" he knelt down in front of him and tried to see passed the porcelain mask. "No Naruto, everything is not alright…. I'm sorry I've been lying to you this whole time, but I truly do love you…"

He paused as he kissed Naruto, this time softly, lovingly; he never kissed him like that except for when Naruto had told him that he loved him. "But at first it was just lust that I felt toward you, but after seeing how happy and safe you felt with me, I started feeling guilty about molesting you to the point that I almost raped you a couple of times… but then when you told me that you loved me, I was shocked; how can you love someone who's done nothing but make you scream and cry, you're afraid of me, you don't show it most of the time but I can smell it and taste on you… Naruto I do love you but I want to love you as me, Sasuke and not this masked vampire. It took you parents disappearing and Sai knocking some sense into me to make me realize, that if I want to be with you I have to be honest with you… So here I am. Sasuke and Angel: Two sides of the same Coin."

He removed the mask to reveal to Naruto that Angel and Sasuke were one and the same. Naruto's eyes widened and tears began to pour down his face, he shook his head and began to cry into his hands, the sight and the sound was tearing at his heart. "Naruto—" He was punched hard in the face, the fox's blue eyes were now blood red and continued his attack. He broke his nose, dislocated his arms, fractured seven of his ribs and was currently straddling is chest as he punched him in the face all the while screaming at him. Sasuke let him beat him senseless. At least he was going to die with a guilt free conscious…

He awoke to the cave and noticed he was bandaged up and he smelt something being cooked. He rolled onto his side, ignoring the screaming pain he felt, to see who was there with him. "Huh, Naruto? I-I don't understand—mmph!?" Naruto kissed him softly, no he didn't like being rough, but hopefully this simple kiss knocked some sense into Sasuke. He pulled back, his cheeks a cute rosy pink as he said, "Just because you're a bastard doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you. I said it once and I meant it. I still love you and I'm glad you told me the truth, but know this, if you want to be my boyfriend, my lover and my mate, you better explain this to my parents."

Sasuke should have felt fear when he agreed to do as his little angel had said, but for some reason he had the feeling that everything was going to be all right. Naruto helped him sit up and fed him, he felt bad that he had beat Sasuke so hard, he also felt bad that he hadn't revealed to Sasuke what he really looked like, not like Sasuke showed him what he looked like either. 'Soon Sasuke, you'll be able to see me, I have to stay hidden a little longer…' he then redid the bandages before Sasuke pinned him down and kissed him.

"Mmph…nmph!…mnnh…buwaa! 'Suke… no, please don't—" Sasuke got off and handed him a cloak to put on. "Thank you for taking care of me… And the next Orochimaru touches you, hit him where the sun don't shine. That snake bastard…. He's after something I know it, he killed my clan and tried to make look like Itachi had did it."

Naruto blinked he remembered that name and then he remembered when he was little, about five, he was playing in the park with Kiba and Shino when he came up to them and told him that he was going to come and get him. "Oh Kami no!! 'Suke, that was the same man that threatened me when I was five and again when I was eight, he even threatened oka-chan and chichi… he said that he was going to make me his mate… but he's as old as Baachan!"

Sasuke froze and then snarled, Naruto backed away afraid that Sasuke was going to hurt him. "That's why he killed everyone… we, the Uchihas, are the only ones in their way to getting to you and Arashi, the last of the Uzumaki clan… Let's go before he finds us; I fucked up his arms, I was hoping to blow off his dick." Naruto blinked and asked, "Does he even have one?" that caused the both of them to laugh as the headed back to Konoha.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonus Chapter!

Konnichi Wa, I am Alryetagory Hekinui! My real name is Gabrielena Villegas, most call me Gabi and my friends call me Ryesan or Ryechan. Anyway this is a bonus chapter where I'll put either mini lemons or explanations, and if you're lucky, I'll even torture- I mean play with the characters!

Naruto: LAIR!! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TORTURE US!!

Orochimaru!! Naruto wants you to strip tease for him!!! puts duct tape over eyes and walks away. now here's some info:

Sasuke's been molesting Naruto a lot, but through out all of it he had Naruto blindfolded and often had help from Neji and Shino. But then Kiba found out and was going to tell Naruto, but that's when Sakura tried asking Naruto out inn front of Sasuke.

Sasuke has a closet full of toys that he can't wait to use on Naruto. And he even has a box full of condoms so Naruto doesn't end up castrating him for getting him pregnant. And little does he know that Itachi has installed cameras all over the room and bathroom to tape their first time! And Itachi then sells the copies to the yaoi fan clubs or to Jiraiya.

You do realize when Sasuke finds out he's going to kick your ass, right.

Itachi: That's why you are going to protect me!

Right… YO Sasuke OROCHIMARU'S TRYING TO STEAL YOU'RE UKE!!

Orochimaru: You bitch, you promised!!

Naruto: EWWWWW!! PEDIPHILIAC!!! kicks him in the balls and runs off screaming

Naaaaaaaani shirooooo….

Naruto does know all the details of what's going on all he knows is: that Orochimaru and anyone from Sound is bad news. He stays in his human form so no one will recognize him. But when he's allowed to by Foxy-Naru he has the whisker marks and the sun-like seal on his gut.

Arashi and Naruto are the only ones who can use chakra, magic and alchemy; Being an Uzumaki rocks, but you tend to be named after foods or a type of weather pattern.

Tsunade is about 53 and Orochimaru is 57, Jiraiya is somewhere in between. smacks Jiraiya and Chinese Fire Drill's Oh-Roachy into the floor. PERVS!!

And that's about it! Bye…

Brought to by

Espresso; Express yourself!

And by

Alryetagory; a nightmare to you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven: Sweet 16; Otoku comes to visit.

As they arrived to Konoha, Tsunade stood at the gates, glaring hard as they got closer. "I said to protect him; not let him get kidnaped!! Really Uchiha—!" she froze as she felt the harsh sting on her face. "Baachan, it was Orochimaru that kidnaped me! Sasuke came to save me since Sai-san was also kidnaped! Look we need to find Okasan and 'Tousan now!" she blinked, did he just slap her and give her a direct order!? 'Well I'll be damned the kid has a back bone after all!' she nodded and took them inside to her office... Tsunade sighed as the final ANBU team reported, and so far no hair or tail of Sai, Arashi and Kyuubi. "They couldn't have vanished into thin air... And if what you told me about Orochimaru is true; then that means Otoku is planning something and soon too..." Naruto stood up suddenly, his fist connecting with the wall, Sasuke and six ANBU took a step back as it shattered. (Heh, weak against Sasuke but a force to be feared!)

"Who is Otoku and Orochimaru? What is it that you all are hiding from me!? Come on, you have me train since I could crawl to sharpen all my skills and powers for what reason!?" He was glaring at her and those once beautiful blue eyes were purple working their way to red. "Well I guess it wouldn't kill me to tell you... Otoku is one of your uncles, but he has a rather sick fascination towards Kyuubi and an even sicker one toward Arashi. You see when they first got married, Otoku told Kyuubi that he was going to get Arashi no matter what, and his son, your cousin Orochimaru made a claim on you way before you were even born. We've had you train to make you stronger, but Kyuubi explained to us that no matter how hard we make you train and no matter how strong you get, to a dominant male you will always be physically weaker."

Naruto knew that one was going to be a slap to the face, but this was fucking suicidal! "So you're telling me, that if Orochi-baka-teme wants to get in my pants, mind you I doubt he has anything down there, I can't fight him off!? Kami you all are very sick people!!!" He sat down and glared at the desk as if it just raped Sasuke in front of him. "And don't forget that, that sick bastard killed my clan and made it look like aniki did it... He's pissed that my clone kicked his ass."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him and he went to slap himself when a deep and sultry voice whispered into his ears, "So you're the one that was molesting my son all this time? Hmm, I should castrate you or even kill you, but seeing how Haruhi really likes you, I won't hurt you, but you cannot touch him for one whole week."Tsunade squealed in delight as Sasuke passed out from shock and at the fact she could bet with Kakashi on how long the boy was going to last. "Otousan!! Okasan!!!" Naruto glomped the two men and Sai smiled and picked up Sasuke. "Well if Itachi comes in looking like a rabid fiend tell him I'm waiting for him at home... Jiraiya-san is waiting for you down stairs." She nodded as they left, Kami have pity on Sasuke and Itachi...

Day One: Sasuke was at Naruto's house bright and early for morning tea with Arashi. "I'm so sorry, but Kyuubi took Haruhi out for some endurance training, Kami-sama knows he's going to need it if he is to become your mate..." Said Arashi with a gentle smile as Sasuke sat down at the small white and glass tea table, where the beautiful man was sitting at in the garden. Arashi giggled in such a gentle way that Sasuke blushed and looked down. "Hmm? Is something wrong Uchiha-kun?" He looked at him with loving concern and Sasuke gulped as he shook his head so the man could sit back again. 'Shit Itachi wasn't kidding when he said that Naruto was exactly like Arashi-sama! Damn how am I suppose to talk to him with out picturing Naruto!?'

Arashi sat back and poured tea as Sasuke tried to pull himself back together. "You know people always tell me that Naruto is exactly like me in both looks and behavior... And if that's true then he'll hate the first time you will have sex, because I get the feeling you'll drug him like Kyuubi did me... And then he had the nerve to ask if I wanted to be seme after one whole week of non-stop sex!!! ARGH WHATEVER DO I SEE IN THAT BEAST!? WAS IT THAT SEXY ASS, OR WAS IT THE HARDCORE HOT KINKY SEX!? KAMI WHY DID I MARRY HIM!? Oh wait I know why... he's fucking huge!!" Sasuke passed out from two different images and a nosebleed as Arashi ranted momentarily before calling Tsunade.

"Oi Tsu-chan? He passed out and it's been less than an hour, both you and Kakashi better pay up!"... He slowly awoke to a gentle hand on his head and slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto looking at him with worry. "Is he alright Haruhi?" Kyuubi asked as he brought a bottle with him. "Yes, no need for the smelling salts... okachan said that you passed out for no reason and no matter what he did you couldn't wake up!"

Sasuke sat up to see that it was almost 9 o'clock, Naruto was covered in dirt and small wounds. "What happened to you!? Who attacked you!? Was it –!!" Naruto kissed him and he shoved the poor boy off out of panic as Kyuubi turned to look at them again. "Ow! TEME!! Jeez that hurt; and no I wasn't attacked, I was training with chichi... he's pretty rough, but at least I can actually fight for more than 17 hours now!" He smiled brightly and Sasuke sighed and began to get up. "Oh no you don't Methuselah! It's too late at night to go back home, and neither of us can walk you so you might as well spend the night; and you are sleeping in Naruto's room. Got that?" Sasuke would have been very happy to sleep with his angel if it wasn't for that deal Kyuubi forced him under. 'Damn it, I can't even molest him... no fair you bastard.'

Sasuke sat on Naruto's extra plushy bed as he waited for the kitsune to get out of the bathroom. 'I swear those two are getting back at me with images and opportunities to molest the boy! WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE YOU!?' (Little does he know that if his were still around they'd be teasing and torturing him even worse than what Kyuubi and Arashi are doing! And he shouldn't be complaining at least they aren't using ninjutsu and genjutsu.)

He groaned and tried to think of something else when Naruto came out of the bathroom. Sasuke stiffened as he saw Naruto's wet hair cling to his clean and smoother than a baby's bottom skin, he wore a large shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the front and the Kitsune clan symbol on the back. The shirt was a funnel neck and hung off of one slender shoulder. "Hmm? Guess he's asleep... Night 'Suke-kun."

Naruto crawled into bed, never noticing that his lover was suffering a nose bleed. 'Kami why do you hate me so?' He sighed and looked down at his sleeping angel, a smile graced his face as he fell asleep, wrapping a protective arm over the boy's slender waist, nothing could make him lose his cool, not even Kami himself! Arashi smiled and gently closed the door, he was starting to feel bad about torturing Sasuke like that earlier, but he didn't have time to feel bad because he felt strong arms about his waist pulling him toward the master bedroom. "Kyu-kun, no! Not tonight, eek!" he was thrown on the double king size bed and held down by a clone as the real one went to grab a few things.

"You need to be punished for kicking me last night and for making kit worry about the Methuselah today." Kyuubi's clone said as Arashi's worse fears were brought back to life. "Wh-why me?"... The next morning Sasuke left and went home after breakfast, Naruto woke up about three hours later as he heard glass breaking, his mother was cursing loudly and Kyuubi was teasing and laughing hysterically. "Nmm...sleepy..." He rolled over and went back to sleep.

The week was almost over and Tsunade was bitching up a storm, Sasuke hadn't made a single move on the fox, she cursed her luck; Arashi on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear as Kyuubi, trapped in a young girls body, did what ever Arashi asked him to. Sasuke had more self-restraint then they had originally thought, surely the young vampire would have tried to at least cop a feel of the uberly cute fox, but he simply dealt with hugs and chaste kisses, hell he took Naruto a few dates to help him forget that he couldn't do anything naughty with him.

And he was also happy because, yes the Uchiha males were huge perverts but they can last various periods of time without sex when they put their foot down and lock themselves into a small space. Yes, yes Naruto was in good hands, he was safe... It was finally October 10th and Naruto was beyond happy, his friends would be there and Sasuke, and his folks! But he had to wonder why his mother kicked him out of the house at midnight? He had to sleep over at Kiba's apartment, not like he could really sleep...

_// "Man, he just grabbed you and threw you out? Whoa and I thought my parents went ape-shit when Shino and I got married! Well get comfy, but don't expect to get any sleep." he would have asked why he had said that but decided to just get as comfy as possible. Once he was settled, he preformed a few seals over the area in which he slept in and closed his eyes. Kiba smiled warmly at him and went back to his room. He opened the windows and a Black Widow crawled in and began growing until Shino stood before him wearing nothing but a set of loose pants, his spider legs slowly began to vanish into his back and he removed his shades. "It's been three months Kiba... Lay down." Kiba's face turned red and he barked at him, "FUCK OFF SHINO!! God you're a beast! I'm not in heat–!?" Shino pinned him against the wall and was kissing him with three months worth of love and lust._

_Kiba tried to push him off, but he was only held firmly in place, so he settle d for the spider's right leg. "Now, now Kiba-chan... you remember what happens when you hit a black widow in the legs, right?" how could he forget, that was why he refused to see Shino for three months, the damned bastard paralyzed him and had his way with him. That was rape in his father's book, but his mother had a few words to say in Shino's defense. "Grrrrrr, you sick bastard! You aren't forgiven yet!! Let me go! Naru's asleep in the next room!" Shino blinked and then grinned as he picked up Kiba and threw him face down on the bed. "Kiba, you are such a liar, you know that? You're already hard, so I'm guessing--" Kiba growled as Shino ripped his pants off and began licking his crack._

"_Gah– hah... hah... hah... Shino, in... in me.. N-now... I'm-I'm sorry– GYAAAA!! SHINO!" SHino had did what his lover wanted, he shoved in and Kiba shot up howling his name to Kami himself as they had hard sex. Kiba buried his face in the mattress trying to muffle his screams and moans, but Shino got annoyed and got him, slamming him into the wall and fucking him that way. "Aishi-aishiteru– imas... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." He was filled to the max as Shino slipped down and they both fell asleep like that, poor Naruto was wide awake for the rest of the night.//_

Sighing he finished cooking breakfast and went to wake the lovebirds. "KIBA, TSUME'S HERE!!" They shot up and ran to the front door, to see Tsume, a dark brown tanned men with an eye patch and the same wild brown hair as Kiba. "Ah...SHINO!!! did you have to fuck him– wait don't answer that I heard you two last night!" He was now incoherently ranting to himself as the three glared at each other. "Kiba... I'm here to give you both my blessings, I am sorry for the way I've acted and you may move back home at any time if you wish." He smiled and Naruto glomped him before shoving him into the bathroom with an immature, "GROSS!!"

The day went by quickly and Naruto was glad to go back home, but when he entered the house he was met with darkness and silence. "Ooooookaaaaay? Okachan are you home? Chichi?" Nothing he cautiously entered the living room and was scared shitless when the lights turned on and all of his friends and classmates and even a few teachers jumped out and said, "Surprise!!" Naruto turned to hug his parents and smiled when Itachi dragged Sasuke in, wearing a pair of kitty ears and a tail with collar that read, "Bad kitty"

"Aw, kawaii... ITACHI!!" Naruto shouted and the older Uchiha dashed behind Arashi who side-stepped when Naruto sent a fireball his way. "Happy sweet sixteen!! My baby's now an adult!" Arashi hugged him close as Sasuke pouted, he wanted to hug his Nari-chan, but he had to behave. "Sasuke-kun!! Huh? Why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke sighed and shoved Sakura off his arm and went to give Naruto a hug and a kiss. But as he was about to do so, Kyuubi snarled and backed away from the entrance hall. "Otoku, what are you doing here!?" Arashi nearly passed out, but he quickly told everyone to clear out.

"Ne, okachan–!" He stopped when the snake demon came in and walked up to him. "Hello little Naruto, I have a present for you; here open it." Naruto backed away as Sasuke came to stand protectively in front of him. Otoku looked at the kitty and began to laugh, a sickening sound that made everyone cringe and back away further. "The famous Uchiha is nothing more than a cute little kitty! Out of my way boy, I have business to settle with my nephew." He grabbed Sasuke by the throat and threw him at Arashi and Kyuubi. "Okasan– what do you want!?" He curled up a bit as the snake cornered him and lightly caressed his cheek.

"I want you to open this present, now." Naruto looked into his eyes and said firmly, something Naruto rarely does. "I open this _present_ of yours, then you will leave this house, this village and this country; You, _dear uncle_, are not welcomed here." His usual soft and cheery voice dropped a few tones and was dripping with malice? Everyone blinked, even Kyuubi; was that Naruto, shy little Naruto!? Otoku stepped back and nodded, something about the boy's tone told him that he wasn't kidding around. "As you wish..." Naruto slowly unwrapped the box and opened it, but did not look at his gift. "You may leave." He said in a dead voice, his lively eyes dull and void. "But–!"

"I said I'd open it, not look at it. Now you promised so fuck off." Otoku hissed and went to attack him when Naruto ducked the punch, placing his hands between his legs and kicking them up into the snakes jaw. Otoku fell back as Naruto stayed on his hands his legs slowly curling towards the ground as soon as one foot was on the floor he stood up right. "Shall I escort you out?" Otoku snarled and glared at Arashi. "I see you even taught him that, Arashi-chan, oh, don't worry, you both will be ours... Have fun, while it lasts ototo-chan." He vanished; Naruto sighed a little too deeply, for he fainted soon after. "Holy shit, Naruto!?" Neji quickly did a once over and nodded.

"Arashi, what was that?" Kyuubi asked seeing the dark look in those ocean blue eyes. "Remember Naruto always said he saw people who have passed on? Well the Uzumakis can channel them and use them... Shamans, dear." He smiled the light returning to his face. "Okay... so who was that?" Arashi blinked and then began to laugh. "That was Haruhi, dear. He, much like me have a hidden rage that we never want to see or use." Everyone paled and backed away, their faces were something like this: Oo;;;;;;; The party was canceled and everyone left save for Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, still kitty. They wanted to make sure Naruto was safe tonight...


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter Eight: Halloween.

The next morning found Sasuke sleeping at Naruto's window seat, Gaara on a bean bag and Neji cuddling the sleeping blond. Sasuke shot up form his sleep and glanced around the room, everyone was where they were the night before. 'Good... Might as well get up and make breakfast.' He teleported out of the room and into the kitchen... Naruto woke up to the smell of something good and went to see what it was. "Morning, little angel. How did you sleep last night?" Sasuke said as he served him some food and sat down with a bowl of a thick red liquid in it. "Arigato 'Suke-kun..." Naruto leaned over to kiss him when he hears a scream from his bed room.

A few seconds later the wolf came flying into the kitchen and glomped Naruto's waist. "Gaara–Gaara's a-a-a–!" Gaara came in, his ears slumped down and his tail dragging on the floor. Sasuke joined Neji in the corner as Gaara whined and glomped Naruto. "Ne... Naru, why did Neji glomp you?" Sasuke twitched, Gaara just glomped his Naruto and was whining? "Fuck Neji glomping my mate-to-be–!" Gaara was standing in front of him, his eyes black as sand began to form on the floor. "Gaara!! No!" Arashi said as he walked, limped in as Kyuubi in all his foxy glory. "We accept him... but Sasuke, hurt my baby and I'll do more than torture you with images, I'll castrate you and your brother."

Naruto sighed and went to get dressed as Arashi explained to the stunned wolf and vampire... Naruto was sitting on a swing in the middle of the park, his eyes were closed and he was listening to the sounds around him. Arashi was out shopping as Kyuubi was pestering Tsunade. He hated today, after leaving the house to try and relax, Sakura and her gang of sluts kept following him, that tigress just couldn't leave him alone. He opened his eyes and glared at the pink haired bitch that had the nerve to gently caress his face. "Sorry, Sakura, I will not stop loving Sasuke and if you want to keep those beautiful eyes of yours, I suggest you back off."

She hissed and he hissed back, this time a bit darker. She flinched and then smacked him, making sure her claws dug in to his face. He let out a small yelp as he laid on the floor trying not to scream in rage. She just insulted him, how dare she slap him! He turned and she shrank back; his blue eyes matched Kyuubi's now. She growled and left. He stalked home, his neighbors backed away as he walked by, even the children hid. Naruto walked into the house, no one was home, and locked himself in his room. He looked at the box that had Otoku's gift in it. He had looked at it that morning and left it there for Gaara and Sasuke to look at. It was a scrapbook crossed with a dairy. It was full of pictures bother drawn and photos of him and his mother naked and in odd positions. He snarled and laid down...

"Haruhi, I'm home! Naruto? Naruto, I know you are here..." Arashi sighed and went up stairs, he opened the door to see the box sitting a few feet away from Naruto and his son was trembling. "Naruto? Honey what's wrong–!? What happened to your face!?" He lightly brushed a finger over the marks, too thick to be a methuselah's claws, so that ruled out Sasuke. "Hurano... that bitch insulted me in the middle of the park. She slapped me in the face, but instead of killing her, I just came home. Oh and that gift from him, I bet Sasu-kun and Chichi and even Gaara would want to see it." Arashi did what Kyuubi did when he had wounds that didn't heal right away, he licked them and nuzzled his son's face. "Shh, it will be okay... she may have disrespected you, but at the very least she didn't do it in front of Sasuke. Now help me cook dinner and then we'll go shopping for your dad okay?" Naruto nodded and they went shopping. That night Naruto spent the night at the Hyuuga mansion, in Hinata's room since his parents weren't the only ones busy that evening.

As the days slowly passed, Naruto was excited for some unknown reason, every time he looked at Sasuke or even brushed past him, he would get a rush of heat in his lower abs. He asked Kyuubi about it and his father just made him sit through his "cuddle time" with Arashi. (Will be in bonus chap and well as an explanation for the slap on the face) "KYUUBI, YOU-YOU PERVERTED SON-SON OF A BITCH!!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME IN FRONT OF OUR SON, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" Naruto was wide awake for the rest of the day, Kyuubi was running in his half demon form as a very naked Arashi chased after him with a huge butcher knife. (When I said raging Yondaime, I mean raging)

Finally Halloween came and as expected Kyuubi's people and the humans came together to celebrate. Naruto was so nervous that Hinata had to slap some sense into him. "Thank you, Hina-chan... but what is if Sasuke gets mad that I am a demon..." Hinata sighed and got ready to slap him again, but stopped when Gaara ran in and glomped Naruto as he sat in his hybrid form. The panther-fox was showing way too much emotion, but then again he just found out that poor little Neji was now a mommy and that he was the daddy.

"Wow, you look great!" Naruto blushed, he was wearing the robes of a Hokage, the light red dress hugged his slender form perfectly, the white over coat hid his frame well and his shoulder piece had a hood in it so he had it sitting on his head, his cute fluffy fox ears pressed against his head. His nine tails floated gently in the air as he moved about. The panther-fax wore the Kazekage robes that were more lite a dress shirt and nice pants, not that Naruto was complaining.

Sighing as the parade began he made his way from the Tower to the front gates to do his part: the fire dance... Sasuke was getting both impatient and worried, He hadn't seen Naruto all day and a few days ago he was acting really weird. He was hoping to spot him so he could talk to him, but fate was against him- Kami he was starting to sound like Neji for a second there. Itachi was happily making out with Sai as Aki drew pictures and remarked on how sexy her parents were. Sasuke sweat dropped, weird niece, but then again look at her parents... Family.

He was about to lose it when suddenly the crowd parted ways to let someone, dancing, through. He moved with his family to the front and gasped in surprise, there dancing so beautifully was Naruto, n o not his little blond, but a kitsune! He watched as Naruto's body bent and curved in such libido enlarging angles that Sasuke didn't recall have put an iron ball in his pants nor did he recall having a nosebleed. Naruto kept his eyes closed, afraid to see the people watching him, but he felt one intense stare on him that made him look, Sasuke.

Naruto shuddered and his movements become fluid, free and wild like a young flame bursting into a gigantic blaze. He even let his fox fire run rampant as he danced and moved about. Kyuubi was holding a broken nose as he and Arashi walked behind Naruto. "He's got your spirit... and with Sasuke watching him he's let lose." Kyuubi said as they watched the show. Arashi nodded and motioned for Sasuke to join Naruto, but the methuselah just stared at his little angel, content with just watching him move so passionately, their gaze never breaking even if Naruto's eyes were closed...

At the banquet hall, everyone was gathered about chatting and asking Naruto to either teach them how to dance like that or to be their boyfriend. But all got quiet as Tsunade stood and said she had a little something put together for Kyuubi. The lights dimmed and a video began to play, it was their preparations for their wedding! Arashi was blushing, he had no idea Tsunade was recording him fight with Anko about his wedding dress, he was completely naked, so their were some howls and a few "Show your stuff, Arashi-baby!!!" from the women who attended the wedding.

Then when they said their vows, Kyuubi was secretly groping Arashi's ass as Sarutobi, the third Hokage was blessing them. Next was the wedding reception. Arashi was drunk off his ass and was lap dancing, pole dancing and finally strip teasing, Kyuubi had lost his sanity and pounced on the man and all you could hear was Kyuubi saying some nasty things as Arashi giggled and squealed in delight. As soon as the tape was over and the lights were back on, Tsunade had in he hand a leash and at the end of a leash was a naked Arashi with a vibrator in his ass, a ball gag in his mouth, looking completely fuckable.

Kyuubi sighed, taking a deep breath and then screaming that anyone looking at his mate was going to be killed, everyone immediately looked away as he took Arashi and wrapped his tails around him. (currently bleeding all over computer Heh, I have to stop doing that...) Kyuubi then cleared his throat gain everyone's attention again. "As you all know, yes I'm pedophiling Arashi, but I love him, so fuck off and die!! But you all have been waiting for Naruto's 16th birthday. And I am proud to announce that my son is engaged to...Uchiha Sasuke. You better take good care of him or I'll let Arashi go Satan on your ass."

Naruto glomped Sasuke and Sasuke huggled his kitsune-chan nice and close, but the happy feely moment died away went a nasty sound echoed through out the whole nation of Fire. Sasuke snarled at the pink haired bitch who had the nerve to slap– oh no, she just– in public no less!! Naruto held his abused cheek and stood up. He looked up, smiling oh so damn sexy that if it wasn't for that damned evil look in his eyes it would be a major turn on, but then again this Sasuke, so his pants were once again occupied by an iron ball.

Kyuubi and Arashi just sighed and said in sing-song, "Ding dong the pink-haired bitch is dead!" The Huranos didn't even bother saving their daughter, they could care less that she was going to be killed right then and there; she had brought upon herself. Naruto walked up to her and lightly brought his hand to her face, gently caressing it and then he kissed her on the lips, she gasped allowing his tongue to slid in and she moaned as he kissed her so deeply, but the kiss stopped and he whispered in her ear, "It's girls like you that make most demon males gay, and if you were paying attention back in second grade, you would have known that Uchihas and Uzumakis go together like peanut butter and jelly... And since you insulted me twice now, I get to enjoy humiliating you."

She gasped as he stepped back and bowed to her and then saying, "With love, Sasuke." She gasped and ran off crying, Naruto looked at Lee who nodded and mouthed, "thank you for teaching her that lesson..." and went to comfort her. Kyuubi blinked, Arashi was too busy poking fun at the aroused Sasuke for his not so little friend.

Naruto sighed and smiled before he got a cranky look to his face and screaming, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KISSED THE SLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone began laughing as the party continued... 'Orochimaru-sama won't like this, not one bit...' There was a spy amongst them, but no one knew nor did they care at the moment, time would reveal all, all too soon.


	11. Chapter 11

1Bonus Chapter #2!!!!!

Okay as you saw in the last chapter, being slapped in the face by a dominant means that you are a worthless and that they don't want you anymore. But In this case Sakura, another submissive, slapped naruto and that means that you are a whore and nothing about you matters, you are only good for sex and sex alone. Now slapping a virgin submissive in public, is like walking in on your lover fucking someone else in your bed. She was basically stating to everyone there that Naruto was no longer pure and was sleeping with more than one dominant, male or female. Now this act is justified by the submissive who was insulted, if the accusation is false the accuser is then brutally slaughtered in front of everyone, and since Naruto is too damn nice for his own health he simple kissed her like he would Sasuke– Sasuke would kiss him and told her that Sasuke sent her that blinding kiss. Oh and it's not that Naruto is too nice it's just that he has his own method of being cruel to others, you know, you love to the point you kill them? Anyway here's the smut I promised!!!

"Chichi, um... I-I've been getting... um, you know really hot lately... and every time I lo-look at Sasu-kun... I-I just wa-wa-want t-to–" Kyuubi chuckled and said, "Get very naughty with him, huh? Well I've never really had the talk with pops, and Arashi's never really had a family so we don't know how to explain it... How about this, I will show you– No I am not having sex with you!! Kami's holy ass, I know you look like Arashi, but I know the difference between you too!!! I will do what I normally do to your mother and you will watch okay?" Naruto was still looking like a deer in the headlights, Kyuubi sighed and pulled out a small bottle with purple dust in it. He took a pinch and put it in Arashi's tea cup and took the tea to Arashi.

In a matter of minutes Naruto was in his parents' room sitting on the window seat watching his parents make-out. It was one of those times were you want, desperately want to look away and yet you somehow can't help but watch in wonder and slightly disturbed. Kyuubi growled and slammed Arashi against the walk, striping the younger male of his Anbu uniform. Arashi broke the kiss and craned his neck to the side as Kyuubi nipped and sucked leaving huge hickeys that were sure to stay there for about a week. "Kyu-kun... I'm filthy... let me get this blood off of me first... Kami-sama that hurt!!" Kyuubi was biting a pert nipple and grinned against his mate's chest as he licked his way to the other one to abuse it as well.

Arashi shoved Kyuubi off and was going to the adjoining bathroom, when said fox demon grabbed him and slammed him face down on the bed. Naruto would have screamed, "be gentle!" if he wasn't on the verge of passing out from a nosebleed. "But Shi-chan I wanna cuddle with you... you smell so fucking sexy when you're covered in blood, and at least this way I don't have to hurt you to smell it... after all, you like being sexually abused, isn't that right my sweet little Uzumaki-bitch?" Arashi just groaned as one of Kyuubi's tails forced its way into his hole and he looked back at Kyuubi with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't read your mind love... what do you want?" Arashi looked down at his husband's penis and mewled helplessly as a second tail joined the first one, fucking him too gently to feel anything but little tingling sensations in his hole. He wanted to be fucked hard and right now. "I-I wanna... ha-ha-ha, su-suck...Kyuubi-sama..." Kyuubi grinned, sitting down on an armchair, and Arashi crawled over to him. A third tail joined the other two in his ass and a forth wrapped about his straining hard on. He gasped and moaned in pleasure as Kyuubi changed the ones in his ass to mini dicks and the one on his erection into a hand. Kyuubi just smirked as Arashi began licking his dick.

Arashi nibbled and sucked on his balls before he got impatient, grabbing a painful fistful of golden hair and pulling his wife's head back he growled out, "If you want me in you, get it nice and wet, you little bitch." (Amazing how role playing can seem so real, poor Naruto, he passed out still watching.) Arashi went to cry in pain when his mouth was filled with Kyuubi. He mewled and began sucking and deep throating him until Kyuubi shoved him off and onto his hands and knees on the bed. He placed his cock at Arashi's entrance and shoved in. Arashi screamed into the mattress, tears streaming down his face, but Kyuubi held still waiting for his lover to calm down, maybe he was a little too rough or someone had tried to– no he didn't need that thought in his mind right now, he was causing his lover enough pain as is.

Arashi calmed down and looked pleadingly at Kyuubi who nodded and began to slowly move in and out of him. He sighed and let the gentle rocking motion relax him. Soon the pace grew and he began moaning as his prostate was being hit. Kyuubi began fucking him harder than before and he was moaning loudly, a little too loud. He went to bury his face in a pillow when Kyuubi picked him up and moaned in his ear, "Shi–chan... do-don't hide it... let Kami- know who-who gives you-Kami you're so tight- such sinful...pl-pleasure!" He was fisting his negected erection as Arashi moaned loudly and was screaming for more. Naruto snapped out of his daze long enough to see his mother cum in Kyuubi's hand and scream his father's name to Kami in pure unadulterated bliss.

Kyuubi smiled lovingly at his wife as the man laid there panting and trembling from the force of his orgasm. Kyuubi just picked him up and took him to the bathroom, cleaned him up and put him to bed after having a clone change the sheets and put Naruto, who fainted finally, eyes closed, in the bed. He set Arashi down on his side of the bed and he went full Nine-tails and curled up around the both of them smiling contentedly... Arashi woke to a pair of purrs, one being Kyuubi and the other was Naruto, he smiled and got up, but he fell to the floor as a sharp pain bit into his ass, then it dawned on him..."KYUUBI, YOU-YOU PERVERTED SON-SON OF A BITCH!!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME IN FRONT OF OUR SON, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"

Well I hope you enjoyed that one, and if you have a suggestion for Chapter nine let me know, I have writer's block at the moment, this was because my boyfriend was just too damn horny and wouldn't shut up... huggles him and smiles Angel-baby is mine!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Nine: Halloween Part 1: Happy Birthday.

The week flew by quickly; Itachi, Sai, Kyuubi, Arashi and Tsunade spent it planning for the wedding on the second full moon of Spring. Naruto was training harder then ever, every morning he would run with Lee, he would spar with Hinata and Neji, if he could walk that is and if Gaara wasn't around, and study scrolls for exams. And as he did this, Sasuke would watch in amazement to see such a fragile person turn into a one man army, but he also trained hard, he had his brother use the Alternate Dimension Sharigan on him, (don't know the Japanese name; tell me and I'll send you a copy of the Akatsuki gonna wild... Itachi drunk off his ass and strip teasing!!!) to help him boost his skills and strength.

It was the morning of Kyuubi's birthday and Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto still training, it was 2 a.m. and the boy was still out there. "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" He turned to See Arashi walk up to him with some coffee and what looked like a baby's blanket. "I was coming to train; Naru-chan's really working out." Arashi nodded and gave him the coffee. "Yes, as a submissive male, Naruto is forbidden to train and get strong, but as an Uzumaki, he has to train... To be strong enough to not only protect himself, but also the ones he loves most. And Sasuke, be kind to him, he's my only son... He would have had an older brother and little sisters if it wasn't because I had a weak womb."

Sasuke winced, he was wondering why Naruto was an only child with the way his parents have sex, but he now knew that Arashi was barren and that Naruto was his one and only child. "I make sure he takes care of himself, I want him to give you hyper little kittens." Sasuke said as they continue to watch him spar the night away with Gaara. "Today's Kyuubi's birthday... I have an idea, but I need yours and everyone else's help." Arashi had a grin on his face that would scare Orochimaru shitless. 'No wonder Kyuubi ran away late week to our house when Arashi threw a temper tantrum.' He nodded as he looked back at Naruto who was panting and clutching a wound in his side as Gaara was licking serveral deep wounds on his body...

"Gaaaaaah!? Let me go!! You perverted bastard–!?" Arashi was struck in the back of the neck and was out cold. Sasuke cursed as he struggled harder in the steel net that had crushed night shade on it, making him both very sleep and high. "Ar-Arashi-sama!" The man didn't move nor did he react. He cursed and looked at the poachers as they gathered around the man. "Tsk, this whore's the demon's bitch?" One said kicking Arashi in the side. Arashi only rolled over and a man grabbed his face and said, "I bet he's a pretty good fuck, if that bastard hasn't go to get a new mate..." Sasuke wanted to scream and yell, but his body was shutting down to clear the drug out of him, but he was saved by Kyuubi saying in a smooth and dark voice, "I'm not like you nor do I intend on becoming bored with him, isn't that right Arashi?"

Arashi smiled as he stood, the man that had kicked him turned to him and paled as he saw his parnters all dead and Arashi cleaning a small knife, the length of his forearm. "Shit, Arashi, pull out a clean knife and give it here!" Arashi grabbed the net and flung it on the man as he stood there like a moron. Arashi pulled out a similar knife and tossed to Kyuubi as a familiar blond came running up with a heavy blush and a pack of kitsune in his wake.

"Pap–SASUKE!? What happened?" Arashi simply pointed at the dumbass and Naruto growled pulling out the same knives as his mother and getting ready to slaughter the man. He cut the net in half, lightly catching the man down the face. He screamed, Naruto winced as his body hadn't fully adjusted to his human form yet, cursing the blond boy. Naruto got irritated and disemboweled the man, carved out his heart and sliced his throat and mouth open. Sasuke watched as his shy little lover licked his bloody knives, a habit his mother had when he was in a sadistic mood.

Later that day, Naruto was left alone as his parents went out, giving Naruto the time to get the ball rolling. Tsunade had everything set up, Sasuke was going to be there any minute and he was still debating on both his costume and whether or not to show his foxy self to his mate-to-be. He growled and pulled on a tight fitting dress and poofed into his true form. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't pull a Neji. (-LMAO-) He nearly jumped when his doorbell rang, he took a deep breath and answered it. Sasuke was wearing his stalker clothes, but no masks this time, he blinked when he saws Naruto shyly open the door for him, his ears down and his tails wrapping about his legs. "A-ano... Sasu–!" Sasuke kissed him and pushed him against the door.

"I was wondering when I got to see you for you... You look wonderful, come let's get to the party before your parents show up." Naruto, who was in a daze, began to panic. "We–!" Sasuke spread his large leathery wings out and pulled Naruto close to his chest. Carefully wrapping his wings around them. Naruto felt a rush of air push his organs about before he saw Sasuke looking at him in worry. "Are you al–?" "BAKA!!! Teleportation is too dangerous for someone who isn't use to it!" Itachi scolded Naruto sighed leaning into Sai's chest as he tried to breathe properly. "Yo, they're coming!"

Naruto snapped to attention and smirked as Gaara and Neji stood on either side of the doors. Naruto stood ready and when Kakashi nodded he screamed, "SASUKE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" Sasuke twitched as the doors brust open, Gaara and Neji were sent through the walls (Ouch...-giggles evilly-). "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone shouted as the Fox jumped into his wife's arms with a very dignified manly scream (BULLSHIT!!! he screamed like a girl!!!). "Arashi, I hate you." Kyuubi said as he was bum-rushed by his fan club. "That's why you screw me every night." And like that the next few hours were spent with drunken party goers and Arashi, yet again drunk off his ass, with a similarly drunk Itachi were on top a table strip teasing... Aww the normalcy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Nine: Halloween Part 2: A Night to Remember

Kyuubi Smiled as he licked Naruto's cheek good night as he carried Arashi home. "Sasuke, be gentle with him or I'll rip you to shreds do you here me?" He nodded as he possessively hugged Naruto to his chest. They were going to stay for the festival while Kyuubi enjoyed a night of peace at home with is wife… Kyuubi sat up when he heard all the demons in the town square howling to the Kitsune Moon high above. It was midnight already? He chuckled to himself as he looked out the window.

He was at peace until he heard a muffled yelp, an all too familiar yelp. He turned blood red eyes to the stairwell and went up stairs, the yelping came again, and it was coming from his and Arashi's bed room. What was going on in there? Who was touching his wife!? He heard a moan and threw open the door to see Arashi tied to the bed on his back. His face half hidden by his arms that were tied to the head board above his head. A like crimson dusted his creamy cheeks as he moaned again.

Kyuubi's eyes widened when he saw how the moon glowed on his sweat covered naked body, making him glow like a god. He was gagged so his moans were muffled as his legs tensed and twitched from ecstasy. His wife's erection was standing proudly in the moon light with a cock ring on it to keep him from cumming. He looked at the wire that was sticking out of his butt and saw that it was a vibrator that was torturing his lover. Arashi let out a keening mewl as he tensed to cum but it didn't happen and he moaned in despair.

Ocean blue eyes slowly opened to and Kyuubi could see lust and love in them. He was unaware of when he stripped to his birthday suit and had crawled onto the bed with is wife. He removed the gag and Arashi smiled lovingly at him as he chuckled, "I was wondering when you were coming to claim your birthday present… I've- unh… I've been wait—Oh K-Kami!! For you…" Kyuubi smirked evilly at his lover as he pulled the vibrator out and placed a tail turned penis into his wife and with a few hand signs Arashi was female and Kyuubi smirked at the deep red that took over his wife's face.

"Kyu-kun… must you have me like this?" Kyuubi smiled lovingly as he gently entered his wife's opening, his tail still pumping in and out of her ass. "I haven't had you like this since just before you got pregnant with Naruto… Besides, I can have you as a male anytime, but once a year I want you as the woman who gave birth to my son. I love you very much Arashi…" He pulled back and thrust back in, Arashi's voicing hitting a new pitch as they softly rock back and forth…

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly... with his song_

The festival was at the height of its peak, Sasuke wrapped a strong arm about Naruto's slender waist bring him closer to his body as they swayed back and forth to the music playing. Naruto leaned his head back on his shoulder, a light pink tinting his cheeks as Sasuke's fingers lightly traced a trail down his scarred cheek to his neck and down his side. A shiver traveling in their wake as they moved as one, raw passion guiding their movements.

_Hi, yo yea yea. now this is wyclef refugee  
el boogie up in here (doo dooo doo doo)  
one time one time one time  
hey yo L you know the lyrics! _

_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him, and listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly... with his song_

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters, and read each one aloud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on

Shino suckled at Kiba's neck as he lovingly caressed his abs, his hand traveling down to his pants. Kiba rubbed his butt against his husband's crotch moaning softly into his mouth as they share a brief kiss. Shino had his glasses off and was wearing a yakata as Kiba wore only a set of skin tight jeans. "I love you…so much Kiba…bare my children?" Kiba gave a brief nod before howling in rapture as Shino bit his neck.

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly... with his song_

WHaaaoooooo aoooooo whoaoaoao  
lalalalalalaLALALALALALA ohohoh laaaaaa  
LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Strumming my pain with his fingers  
(yes he was) Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly... with his song  
strummin my pain. Yeyeyeyeye

Sasuke bit his lover on the mate claim mark that rested on his shoulder causing Naruto to howl in rapture, soon all demons were howling as they swayed and basically dried fucked each other. Sasuke held Naruto close and opened his mouth wide and bit the mate claim so hard Naruto screamed, but another pair of screams mingled with it… Kyuubi had been gentle for cover half an hour and was pounding into Arashi who was moaning loudly. On the last thrust Kyuubi and Arashi screamed into the heavens, their screams mixing with Naruto's…

Kyuubi smiled at his wife as he cuddled close to his chest, murmuring about babies and a nursery. He smiled and held him close as he listened to the silence of the village; Sasuke laid Naruto down on his bed and cuddled with him, the crescent moon on his angel's shoulder told all who would see that Naruto was marked and not to be touched, yes a wonderful night it had been… "That little slut! When the winter hunts begin, I want you to bring to me that little fox and Arashi! Little brother will learn that I always get what I want!!" shouted an out raged Otoku as Kabuto reported to him the status of Akashi and Naruto…


	14. Chapter 14

Bonus Chap #3!!

Yo!!! I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in so long!!! -crying in a corner- I've been trying to get rid of my writers block for over three months now, I'm surprised I managed to put up two chapters!! Anyway I thank my friends AngelbornofDarkness and the Gayclubguys (My friends who help me write lemons) for sending me this song,. My friend Izzy actually sung it to make fun of his boyfriend at a party a few days ago! I was think of putting it in the story the question is who should sing it:

Sasuke?

Naruto?

Arashi?

Kyuubi?

Or Hinata?

Here's the song: SHUT UP AND SLEEP WITH ME!! XD

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 4X.)

I love your body  
Not so much I like your mind  
Infact you're boring  
Pretend not being of my kind  
You keep on talking of some girl I don't know  
When will you shut up and when will we go

You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up   
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Don't you listen to those old conventions  
No try to suppress your real intentions  
You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up...up...up  
Shut up

and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Shut up...

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 6X, fade out.)


	15. Chapter 15

Bonus Chapter #4

Yo! I have some good news and some bad news!!

Readers: BOOOOO!!!! Burn in hell!!!

CRAM IT, DAMN IT!!! Anyway… I know how you all want Hinata and Naruto to sing, but I have another song that I know who will sing it and you'll be shocked about who's singing it and why.

Readers: Eh!?

These two songs will appear in Chapter ten so if I were you I'd have youtube open and ready to go when "Shut up and sleep with me" pops up and "My gay boyfriend" pops up too. Oh and for the ful length versions, click on Naruto-Shut and sleep with me, it has Sasuke's face on it. And My gay boyfriend- Vegeta… That's about it here's the lryrics for those of you who like to sing along, I now I do!!! And it's best to copy both so you can sing along with both. Ja ne!!!

My gay boyfriend.

One, two, ready go

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near


	16. Chapter 16

1Chapter Ten: Married: Forever yours.

Naruto awoke slowly to the sun coming into the room; he felt warm arms tighten around him in a protective manner, and a cool breath blowing shallowly on his sensitive fox ear. He smiled and carefully slips out of his fiancé's arms, he grabbed his clothes that sat neatly on a chair and put them on before kissing his still dozing lover lightly and leaving. "Morning, Naruto-kun... Sneaking out I see." Itachi's smooth voice said as the blond was about to leave the house. "Ohayoo Itachi! I'm going home to discuss the wedding date. We kitsunes usually marry within a week of being claimed."

"That's what your father told me and that is why today you two are getting married. Since Sasuke's been courting you since the summer, yes we stalker our mates as means to court them, you to are long over due for a wedding." (OMG!! He spoke more than three words!!! –Faints-) Naruto blinked before he jumped on Itachi with a smile before poofing out of there when they heard Sasuke scream as Aki jumped on her uncle.

'They make a good couple… but the truth is Aki said that someone's been watching Naruto too closely to be the usual stalkers and fangirls. And Kyuubi wants the wedding moved up from the week end to today…' He blinked his eyes twice as Aki looked at him with a pout on her face and Sasuke was glaring at him from behind her. "She's your brat! You take care of her!!!" Sighing Itachi told Sasuke the shockingly good news and laughed as his brother fainted…

Naruto sat in his room nervously as his friends Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura (Lee mated her and she's now pregnant with his litter and oddly enough she's pretty damn happy about it.) They looked at all the clothes Kyuubi and Arashi left on the bed for Naruto to pick and choose his wedding garments. Sakura knew Naruto liked any thing that looked like a fire or a whirlpool, so she took all the reds, yellows, oranges, and various shades of blue to look through them. "Man this is hard… For me and Lee it was a simple white kimono and a black and grey yakata for him… how about this!"

She held up a long skirt that had a slit along the left leg to reveal his leg. It was a pale orange-red; he smiled and pulled it on before removing his pants and boxers to put on the red sexy panties that Hinata brought him. Ino found a peasant shirt that began two inches below his shoulders, revealing his innocent neck and his mate mark. The shirt hugged his torso and revealed a little of his stomach and tiny bits of the Uzumaki-sun. The sleeves were long and bell shaped so his hands were hidden. Tenten had brought a set of high heels for Naruto to wear and oddly enough he walked better in heels than any female ever could!

Ino smiled as she fixed his long hair, the top stayed short but he, much like Arashi, had a pony tail at the base of his hairline. "Okay, Sakura he's all yours, and if you fuck him up, I'll kill you." Ino said as Sakura began to lightly paint his face. Hinata let Arashi in and the Yondaime smiled at how beautiful his son looked. "I've brought you something… When I married your father I wore my Anbu mask, but I brought you something that will make your grandparents happy. Kyuubi's father gave it to me to give to you on your wedding day… This mask is from Grandpa Haru and Grandma Hime."

He placed in his hands a golden mask that had ruby red lines swirling around the mouth and nose as the eyes were out lined in black and blue. It was a Kitsune mask, like his mother's, but this was special. "Domo arigato, mama!!! I'll treasure this forever!!!" Naruto hugged him with light tears in his eyes as his mother hugged him back and then with the blue ties of the mask tied it on to his face, the girls squealed in excitement, Naruto's blue eyes looked demonically sexy and screamed, 'I am a shy little boy in the kitchen but a sexy beast in the bed!' Arashi smiled as he pets his son's head and wrapped a cloak over him, it was a simple white cloak that he wore to his wedding, it fit his son a little too big, but Naruto managed with it just fine. Kyuubi came in and smiled, "Are you ready Haruhi?"

Naruto nodded and climbed on to the older kitsune's back, like in Kyuubi's family tradition, the Given rides down the isle on their father's back, but to show favor for his wife, Naruto was to ride to the ceremony on his back, the other demons following and then walk down the isle with his father… Sasuke felt like he was being suffocated by his father's dress robes (If you've seen Aladdin, it's similar to that or if you've read Tsubasa, what Toya wears it the closest I can compare it to). Itachi and Sai smiled as the whole village and the rest of the demons settled in for when the bride would arrive.

Tsunade was decked out in her finest robes and she was lightly dabbing at her eyes to keep her make up from messing up. Soon the congregation fell silent as the music from Naruto's procession neared; Sasuke stopped his fidgeting and Aki ran to her place with Iruka and Kakashi at the door. The music stopped and the Anbu came in wearing formal robes as they escorted Arashi up the isle, his yellow and orange robes flowing behind him as he walked with his head up and a stern straight face.

Once he was at the alter, the wedding march then began and all eyes were on the archway. Kakashi, in his own clans formal robes, pulled out a katana as Iruka, in his best robes, pulled one out as well. Aki was wearing a golden brown skin tight dress, and in her hands was a basket and a pillow with two rings one gold the other silver. Kyuubi walked up with Naruto, both had their fox ears arched up proudly, though Naruto's drooped a bit in nervousness, and their tails fanned out behind them. The two worlds all gasped at the two, all eyes on the young fox as Naruto kept his eyes locked on his mate.

Kakashi and Iruka stood on either side of Tsunade and had their katanas pointed at the sky, forming and up-side-down "V", Aki spun around tossing floors and rice on the rad carpet as Kyuubi chuckled at how hyper she was. "Papa..." He glanced at Naruto whose ears were drooping further down and he was slowing down too! Oh no, his son was not chickening out, not here and not now! "Hai?" Naruto ears twitched as he felt heat rush up to his cheeks. "Thank you... I'll make you and Mama proud." He smiled seeing that Sasuke was standing in front of them, his hand held out to Naruto.

"I've always been proud of you... Uchiha! He is now your responsibility, if anything happens to him, I'll let you picture that." Naruto's ears dropped as Sasuke's face hit the floor... Tsunade was smiling broadly as she took the two rings and said in a loud voice, "With these rings you are now one with each other and Kami! Uchiha, repeat after me: With this silver ring."

Sasuke took the ring and then his beloved's small thin hand, looking deep into blue eyes he took a breath as he said in a calm tone, "With this silver ring..."

"I take you as my night, moon and stars..." Tsunade said, dabbing at her eyes again, Arashi's stern face never fell once, Kyuubi's face held a calm, but deadly look to it.

"I take you as my night, moon and stars..." He slid the ring on to Naruto's left ring finger and held it lovingly, but firmly.

"To love and to hold, to live and die with you at my side..." Sai smiled, pressing his finger tips to his lips as his other hand tightened on Itachi's.

"To love and to hold, to live and die with you at my side..." Sasuke's onyx black eyes were soft and clear, his love and honesty shining in them as those words left his mouth.

"I, say your name, take thee, say his name, as my mate, and as my wife; for better or worse I'll shall be at your side, til death do us part." Itachi held his face in the noh mask the Uchiha family was well known for, but he was smiling still.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, take thee, Uzumaki Naruto, as my mate and as my wife; for better or worse, I'll shall be at your side, til death do us part, and love you still long after I am dead and gone..." Naruto gasped behind the mask, his eyes watering as Sasuke said those words.

Tsunade gasped slightly but picked up the gold ring and gave it to Naruto. "Naruto, repeat after me: With this golden ring."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his own and slid the ring on to his ring finger as he said in a soft voice, "With this ring..."

"I take-take you as m-my dawn, sun, and skies..." Tsunade stopped trying to save her face as her little brat was no longer a baby!

"I take you as my dawn, sun, and skies..." He smiled softly as he gentle rubbed his thumb over the back of the methuselah's hand.

"To-to love and to-to hold, t-to live and d-die with y-you by m-my s-s-side..." Her voice was quivering as she fought back the urge to cry. Kyuubi noticed his mate's hands clench at his side as he tried not to break his mask and took his quivering hand into his own clawed one, giving a re-assuring squeeze.

"To love and to hold, to live and die with you at my side..." Naruto said in a loving voice as he stepped closer to his mate.

"I, say your name, t-t-take th-th-thee, say his name, as m-m-my mate, and as my hu-hus-husband; for b-b-better or worse I'll sh-shall be at your s-s-side, til d-d-death do us p-part." Iruka was sniffling as Kakashi wiped away a few tears.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, take thee, Uchiha Sasuke, as my mate and as my husband; for better or worse I'll shall be at your side, til death do us part. And no force on earth, heaven and hell will ever change my love for you... Aishiteru Imas, Uchiha Sasuke..." He was smiled gently as he nuzzled his cheek against Sasuke's hand. "And I you, koi..."

Tsunade smiled and said in a strong voice, "With this red rope I bind thee as lovers and you may remove this rope as man and wife; Sasuke, you may kiss the bride." Sasuke untied the rope and wrapped his arms about his shy little lover and claimed those soft lips in their first of may married kisses. Arashi could no longer hold his face, he broke into a smile as tears flooded his cheeks, Kyuubi howled, as the whole congregation cheered and clapped, the demons howling.

Sasuke broke the kiss and Naruto pulled the mask back down to cover his face as they made their way down the isle, Kakashi and Iruka walking in from of them, their katanas in their sheaths. Once at the archway, Naruto removed the mask and threw his bouquet to the crowed... They were at the reception hall, Naruto in his outfit as Sasuke sat in a looser version of his suit. Everyone was dancing, singing and just having fun.

Sasuke was glad his mate was dressed in a modest, and yet inviting out fit. He would have ravished him already if his little lover wasn't so happy talking and dancing. "Oi, Hinata!" he called the shy wolf over and said, "I see they are still asking you when you will marry." she blushed a little but nodded and said, "Yes... but I have something special to say to everyone... and Naruto said he had a surprise for you too." he raised an eye brow as everyone went to sit down as Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Gaara walked up to the stage when the Deejay told everyone to clear the floor. Hinata and Tenten picked up a microphone and Hinata said, "This is for all of you who are slow and haven't figure it out yet."

The music began and Hinata began to sing:

"One, two, ready go

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near"

She was hugging Gaara and they both slapped their hips as Tenten giggled and began to sing while acting out the next part of the song with Neji.

"It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near."

They took a pause and then both girls began to sing together as Gaara grabbed his pregnant mate and kissed him to death.

"One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our datesRomantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near."

Everyone was silent, Hinata, shy little Hinata just sang that!? (-LMAO-) "By the way boys, just cause she doesn't date any doesn't mean she's single, so the next man to look at my mate is dead meat." The panther growled out as Naruto walked up and hugged them both and telling Gaara that neji had passed out and that it wasn't good for the babies. "Thanks for the show girls... Um I'm gonna sing a song to my husband Sasuke, and to let you know this is a song mom and I often sing when we are bored off our asses... hit it."

The music began and Naruto took a deep breath; opening his eyes and looking at Sasuke with the most sexiest bedroom eyes ever, he sang in a low and seductive tone:

"Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 4X.)

I love your body  
Not so much I like your mind  
In fact you're boring  
Pretend not being of my kind  
You keep on talking of some girl I don't know  
When will you shut up and when will we go

You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)  
Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up   
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Don't you listen to those old conventions  
No try to suppress your real intentions  
You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up...up...up  
Shut up

and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Shut up...

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up  
and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 6X, fade out.)"

Sasuke had a hard on as everyone stared at Naruto. "Hehehe, told you I was bored off my ass... Um, enjoy!" He put the mike down and walked off stage to his mother who high fived him and they had matching grins. Kyuubi twitched and then snapped out of his trance, "You were _**bored**_?" Arashi and Naruto nodded and Arashi says, "Trust me I'm so use to screwing me three times a week, that if you leave me alone for one, I start dancing around the house singing this while I'm cleaning... What?" Kyuubi shook his head and Naruto walked over to Sasuke, "Ne, teme?" Sasuke looked at him with a lustful smirk and said, "You're mine later, no escaping this time." One thing went through Naruto's mind, 'SHIT!'


	17. Chapter 17

1Chapter Eleven: Together now and forever.

Sasuke smiled at his little lover as they flew over Water Country, Naruto held tightly to him as they glided through the sky towards a villa that Kyuubi's mother use to live in. "There's baba-chan's villa over there! Papa said that everything we needed was already there... Wah!?" Sasuke made a sudden dive causing his lover to cling to him as they speed toward the ground. "Calm down, koi... I won't let anything happen to you. Look we're here, see?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that indeed they were floating a few inches off the snow covered ground.

He let Naruto down just as Arashi and Kyuubi came up, Arashi looked as if he was run through the car wash six times in a row when he fell from Kyuubi's back. "Heh, I told you to use the jutsu... Now, here's the key; Haruhi... have fun!" Naruto blushed as Arashi smacked his husband in the back of the head. "Be gentle and don't let him get in easy..." Sasuke nodded and opened the house's door as Naruto hugged his parents once more before he spent the next month with Sasuke trying to pin him to the bed.

They walked in to the room and went to set up their room for the next month... For about five days everything was too calm for Naruto, Sasuke had woken up early, left to stretch his wings and to bring back meat and fish for Naruto to cook when he awoke, he'd make sure Naruto was comfy and would cuddle with him every night.

Naruto sighed when two weeks pasted and he still hadn't tried anything! He called his mother and told him the whole situation. "I see what you mean... well if you look in the closet of the study, you'll find a little something I thought you'd might want to use to get Sasuke's attention." He went and did as told and Arashi heard a thud as soon as he heard a soft gasp...

Sasuke came home later than usual and the house was dark, he usually found Naruto laying in the parlor room on a pillow and reading over a book or scroll, but his little lover wasn't there. 'Where–? Did someone kidnap him!? No wait, he's here...' He followed the strong scent of musk to their room to see Naruto in a tight gothic french maid outfit and dancing to some really sexy jazz music.

He was in a daze and putting on a show for his husband. 'When did he become so sexy? Ohhh yea, that's a naughty kitten! Show off those foxy tails!!' He kept watching when he heard a soft breathy moan, "Ummm, 'Suke-kun..." he moaned out as he rubbed something that looked like a rock under the silky material of the skirt.

Sasuke felt something hot drip onto his chest and his pants suddenly felt too damn tight for him. He saw Naruto crash into the wall and slide down, panting harshly and begging for his Sasuke to hurry up and come home, all the while rubbing his aching member, his tails swaying and twitching uncontrollably. "But koi, I'm already here." He whispered into his soft fox ear from behind his kitsune and grinding his own hard-on into his ass as he pulled him back up from kneeling on the floor.

Naruto mewled as he felt his mate behind him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed his firm bottom against Sasuke's erection, moaning as said raven began trailing hot kisses and nips down his neck, all the while taking him into a room that Kyuubi had set for them (poor Naruto…). As Naruto let his husband ravish his neck in hot kisses and love bites, he tried to remember how he ended up doing this…

_// "… Huh? Wha-what are you doing here, mama?" Arashi smiled and helped him sit up as he said, "You passed out on me and I thought you had been kidnaped. Now what's the problem?" Naruto sat up, a sudden rush of heat filling him, but it hurt down near his groin. Arashi smiled and pet his head, his son looking around as if seeing the world for the first time, his hand subconsciously going in between his legs to rub his clothed half erect member._

"_Okay one: you are now in heat, since you are now 16 and officially an adult by demon standards. Two: Sasuke wasn't avoiding you, he was protecting you from himself and was waiting for you to go into heat, it'd be a lot easier that way, trust me. And three: I'm going to get you dressed all nice and pretty so for when Sasuke gets here, the two of you can have a little bit of... 'fun.'" Naruto didn't understand a lick of what his mother said, but his instincts told him to allow the older bland to help him and he also caught the under meaning of the word 'fun.' Arashi smiled was his son struggled to get to his feet and carefully helped him to his feet, a bit surprised to see that once he was on his feet, he could a straight line with his vision blurred._

_Arashi had given Naruto a bath and now had him sitting on a stool as he explained a few more things to him, Naruto nodding and moaning slightly as the heat increased, his hands aching to touch himself, but Arashi slapped his hands away every time he tried to. Once he was done tightening the silk laces of the dress and brushing Naruto's tails, the small fox twitched and itched to just do something, anything to get rid of this unbearable heat._

"_Mama… it's hot… really hot… I want-I want 'Suke…" he whined pleadingly as he was helped to his feet once more. Arshi sighed and led him to the bed and had him lean against the pillows as he tried to explain to his son once more, but Naruto just got up and slowly made his way to the stereo and pressed play. Arashi's jaw hit the floor as his son began to dance, the slow movements, the moans and utter pleasure on his face. "Oh fuck, he is EXACTLY like me... I better go before Kyuubi notices that I'm not at home; good luck Haruhi."… Naruto was so in to the music he never noticed when his mother left and when Sasuke came in…//_

He blinked when he felt something cold clamp on to his wrists and ankles. He dazedly looked up at his hands to see that he was tied up to a hook that was in the middle of the room, but why? He let his head drop as he looked at his feet, they where handcuffed together, but how did those get there? And was that a cock ring on his penis? He was very confused now, what was going on? He closed his eyes only to have them shoot open and a long heated moan escaped his mouth as he felt something wet push pass the tight muscle of his ass. "Sorry, did that hurt koi?" He moaned again as Sasuke continued to lick and knead his tight ass.

"You know, Naru-chan, I've thought about gagging you, but then I wouldn't be able to hear you beg... are you ready?" Naruto's brain was over working itself trying to process what the methuselah had just said. "Wha-wha–Myaaaaaaa-ahhh-ahh!!" He wriggled and twitched violently as something very cold was slipped into him and it began to dance about his tight passage. "Myaaaa, Sasuke!! Sasu... please? Myaaaa... ahhh... ahhh...'Suke..." He didn't understand why he was begging, but whatever it was that was in him felt very good, a little too good. Sasuke was sitting on a stool in front of him with a canvas and art supplies. He looked up at Naruto a few times before looking at the canvas.

He was drawing his wife in this utter state of ecstasy, sure he was being a sick pervert like his family members, but hey he was an Uchiha after all. He chuckled a little as he turned the dial up a little and quickly sketching the young fox's face. His eyes were shut tightly, tears leaking out at the corners as his mouth opened into a silent scream. Hie hands clasped the hook as he tried to kick his legs, his tails flailing all over as if trying to find whatever it was and pull it out. "Shh, koi... this will be all over soon, but at least let me enjoy this while I can." Sasuke said in a low and dark voice that sent shivers of fear and excitement up his spine and through his tails.

"Myaaaa... Sas...uke...please?" Sasuke looked up from his work and smirked as he asked, "Please what Naru-chan?" he turned the vibrator off and chuckled as Naruto wriggled about trying to feel it again. He had finished his drawing, painting it could come later and if he need a model for detail he knew who to get it from and how, but for now he needed to attend to his gasping little kitsune. "What is you want Naru-chan?" He asked lightly brushing his lips against Naruto's as he struggled to make sense, "M-mo-more...Sasuke... please... m-mo-re...Myaaaaaaaa!!" He turned the vibrator on full power and watched as NAruto climaxed, but nothing happened and the fox's head shot forward as Naruto snapped his jaws at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped back not expecting his lover to try and bite him, that was his job!! "You fucking Uchiha!! Let me go now!" He tried to pull free, but the rope and cuffs were limiting his movement. Sasuke blinked then remembered when Naruto lost his temper on his birthday. Those cerulean blue eyes were purple, royal purple, and he was growling at him, not in anger but out of pure animalistic lust.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his erection earning a low purr as his eyes rolled shut and he turned his head away from him. "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? You aren't ready yet–!?" Naruto managed to kick free and caught his husband in to face. "Fuck you!!! Just do it now! Before I really go all out!!" Sasuke smirked as he licked the small trail of blood from his lips and began to leave. "Sorry, koi, but I am an Uchiha... I'll get what I want when I'm ready. Oh and when you get free be a dear and clean up the mess?"

He walked out the room as it was engulfed in flames while Naruto roared in heated rage. 'Prefect, now when he's free to fuck him raw!!! OH YEAH BABY!' He got to their room and got ready, by the time he was out of the shower, Naruto was panting heavily and naked. The fox had burned the maid's outfit and broke free of his little prison, now he was on all fours crawling over to Sasuke, his eyes were redder than a supernova and his pharamone level was off the charts! Naruto was kneeling in front of Sasuke and pulled the towel off of him and gently kissed the tip of his erection and began to give it small gentle licks. Sasuke simply stood there one hand on his hip while the other messed with the dial to the vibrator. The fox licked and gently nipped the flesh and moaned as the toy within his body moved about.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the fox's hair and pulled him back so that he was looking up at him. Sasuke smashed his lips to his in a bruising kiss before pulling him to the bed and throwing him face down on hit. He pulled the toy out, relishing in Naruto's desperate moan before shoving himself in all the way, before the blond had any time to react. Naruto screamed into the mattress as Sasuke soothed him and waited for him to adjust.

"Gomen, koi, gomen... Kyuubi-san was right though, you Uzumakis are a lot more fun when you're in a hormone induced rage." Naruto just flipped them over after using his tails to shove Sasuke out. "I'm glad you think that, koi, because no you are my prey and I am very hunger." He straddled Sasuke's waist, his tails pinning Sasuke down as he aimed himself on his husband's erection and a tail to penetrate Sasuke as well.

Sasuke would have been pissed if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto looked really sexy dominating the situation. Naruto pushed the tip into him and clenched his muscles, earning a deep growl from Sasuke. "You enter me while I enter you." Naruto breathed into his earn; Sasuke was confused how was he going to enter him? "Wha–Nyaaaaaaaa!? Na-Naruto!?" He wasn't expecting three tails to enter him, but he threw his complaints and sanity out the window as Naruto began riding him like a horse. Naruto tricked to keep his eyes locked with the red and black ones that was boring into his own red ones. Sasuke managed to slip his hands free and was clutching his waist and guiding him so that every time he cam back down his prostate was hit. "More-more!!! Sasuke!!!" He leaned forward and nuzzled his chest as his tails no longer supported him nor anally raped him, not that he would admit he liked the feeling of knowing how his mate felt right now.

He stopped and pulled out, Naruto looking up at him with dazed blue almost black eyes and he was laid on his back, his feet touched the mattress just above his head; Sasuke smeared some pre-cum on Naruto's entrance and then surged right in. Naruto screamed as Sasuke fucked into the bed really hard, so hard that the bed actually broke. Sasuke felt his peak and grabbed Naruto's neglected Erection and began pumping it in al most prefect sync with his own thrusts. Naruto screamed his name to the heaven as he climaxed, the cock ring broke and flew off somewhere. Sasuke pumped in a few more times before spilling inside Naruto, "Aishiteru imas, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled before darkness took over...

Naruto rolled over and nuzzled into Sasuke's chest as the Methuselah nuzzled the side of his neck. He then stood and gathered some clothes before dressing his little lover and himself. He had a bad feeling about staying here, he had felt a presence near by. He would have blown it off if it wasn't for the constant nagging feeling he got when he knows something isn't right. He packed everything and transported them to the mansion and then gathered his still slumbering mate in warm blankets and walking out. Once the house was locked up he spread his wings and took off back to Konoha, the only upside to this was he smelt a change in his mate, he smelt sweeter and the faintest smell of milk could be detected...

Arashi and Kyuubi were chatting with Itachi and Sai about the winter hunts, Aki was sitting there looking at them go back and forth as if a tennis match. "I don't think we should have it this year, I keep having this vision that something ids going to go terribly wrong. And from what Aki-chan's told me, she having the same visions as I am... Eh!? They're home? So soon?" Arashi stood as Kyuubi opened the door and Sasuke walked in, he bowed his head and greeted everyone, but took naruto upstairs and literally sealed off his room.

He came downstairs and said in a deadly serious voice, "This winter's going to be trouble; Naruto's pregnant." Arashi squealed in delight with Sai as Kyuubi and Itachi looked as if they had been bitch slapped up a monkey(That shit hurts!). "I'm guessing half-breeds need to become pregnant in order to exit their heat session." Arashi nodded his head and smiled brightly, even though his eyes told Sasuke that he was very worried and scared...


	18. Chapter 18

1Chapter Twelve: The Hunts Begin

Naruto awoke to a warm bed, but suddenly shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom connected to Sasuke's bedroom. Said vampire blinked as he was now standing in his bedroom in his towel, tooth brush still in his mouth as the door to the bathroom slammed an Naruto violent retching could be heard from inside. In the ten seconds it took Sasuke to register what happened and where he was standing, he felt the sudden urge to try and comfort his little blond. "Naru-chan, are you alright?" He listened and winced when he heard a sickening sound and Naruto sob. "Naruto open the door, let me take a look—!?"

The door opened and he looked very worried when he saw Naruto was very pale and the tiny blood vessels around his eyes had ruptured. Sasuke caught him as he collapsed into his arms, he was freezing and trembling uncontrollably, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He swept the blond up and ran downstairs to Itachi who was currently brushing Aki's hair. "Aniki!!! It's Naruto! What's wrong with him!?" Itachi looked at him and had his phone out the next second, "hello Hinata-chan? Yes this is Itachi; I need you to come over fast… No, no it's Narut— hello?"

He looked at his phone and sighed, she had hung up on him. He took a paper and brush from Aki's supplies and began noting down Naruto's symptoms. "There's not much I can tell you… But this is the first time I've seen a pregnant half-breed, so I have nothing to really compare him to… forgive me—" Sasuke shook his head and was about to take him to the hospital when Hinata, Tenten, Gaara and Neji stood before him. "Set him down on the sofa, Tenten set up my things, Gaara place your arm between his teeth; he absolutely cannot bite his tongue. Neji find Kyuubi-san and Tsunade–sama! Itachi, take Sasuke out, he's not allowed to be here." Hinata ordered as she and the others get ready to treat Naruto.

Sasuke paced back and forth like any other worried mate would. Itachi would try to coax him into a brotherly battle of tongues, but Sasuke would either "Hn" him or "Not now, aniki." Itachi sighed as he watched the younger Methuselah put a hole in their kitchen floor, but he could help but worry about the little blond that had made his little brother into one: a man and two: made him smile again (even though it's usually a perverted smile…-Sighs as she grabs a bat and hits Sasuke with it.-) they were worried as Neji came out with Arashi who looked to have come out of a war. "He's fine, but Sasuke you need to hold back on your loads…"

He gave his mother-in-law that 'I'm blond at the moment, explain please.' (I have those moments too… but I really am blond, California bitches!) Arashi sat down as Kyuubi came out with Gaara, his arm wrapped in a bandage and faint claw marks on his face. "We Uzumakis are the perfect ukes, sort to speak and since the male in our family have the ability to become pregnant from plain sex, you don't have to shoot extra loads or any special type of load in order to impregnate us… So Haruhi's going to be in pain for a bit but it will subside. Hinata managed to drain the excess semen out of him." Sasuke nodded his head as said wolf came out a bit red from seeing both of Naruto's naughty spots.

"He's resting now, but be warned he may be pretty angry with you…and could you record the next time you have sex? Tenten and I tend to get off on that… And maybe to piss off Ino." She giggled as all eyes feel on her, the same thought running through their heads, 'Where's the shy little princess we all know and love!?' She then got clean and packed up her stuff, Neji allowed Gaara to carry him home since he was due in about two months. (Demons and half-breeds are pregnant about 4 to 5 months and since Neji and Gaara have been together since October and it's now December, he's about a month and a have pregnant.)

Kyuubi smiled as they left, Itachi looked like he just helped a crazy old lady across the street, beating him with her cane thinking he was a mugger or some sick rapist… (I really couldn't help it, Itachi getting his ass kicked by some old grandma! –Falls off chair laughing hysterically-). Sasuke made tea and got them some thing to eat while they waited for Naruto to wake up… "Hmm… huh?" He sat up in bed the next morning only to find it empty, he pouted cutely as he wondered where his husband went.

He got up and calmly threw up in the bath room, cleaned up and went down stairs. He blinked seeing no one in the house. "That's a little strange, at least Sai-chan should've been yelling something about an overly hyperactive libido or chasing Itachi with his sketch book. Whatever, better eat." He opened the fridge and pulled out a large bowl of ramen and zapped it in the microwave while he pulled out a cup of tea, some toast and butter. He sat down and ate calmly, his tails wrapping around him to give the sense that Sasuke was always around holding him. He stopped mid way into his meal when he smelt something.

It was faint but he definitely smelt it; blood. He stood up so fast his tails fanned out in a fluid motion. He walked toward the front door, the smell getting stronger. He stood there glaring at the door as it blocked the scent, but he turned away and walked up to his room, not in the mood to go feed his curiosity. The last time he did that, he got lost in the forest and cried his eyes out until a mother fox found him and took him home. He had been two years old at the time and his mother could help but destroy most of Konoha in his worry.

He arranged the sheets, blankets, quilts and pillows until he had his den and curled up to go to sleep. Yes, he was too calm for his own health, but if anything was to make hi active it would be danger or his mate was hurt… Sasuke and Itachi had gone on a mission that morning and both were pissed since the man they were protect went and got himself killed and then they had to deliver the scroll to some guy in Cloud village. Sasuke was worried about Naruto the entire time, but Itachi told him it was normal to be worrying, but Sasuke told him that Naruto was fox and a fox left alone and unprotected screams, 'rape my cute little uke ass!' So Itachi blinked and started listing off all the possible situations Naruto could be in at the moment, not at all helping Sasuke to calm down.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING HOME!!!" He teleported and Itachi sighed, his brother needed to calm down. (Well it was your fault in the first place asshole.) He teleported to the Hokage's tower to report… Sasuke sighed in relief to she his lover buried under the pillows of his den as he slept, his hand gently rubbing the small bulge in his stomach. "Naruto, I'm home… sorry to have left you like that, but Tsunade-sama needed me and aniki to do a mission… I'll leave you to rest for now okay?" He turned to leave when Naruto's small tan hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He could see two cerulean gems looking at him with a cute pout on his face. "'Suke-kun, stay with me please?"

He nodded and stripped down to his pants before crawling in with his lover, he had to admit sleeping in the den was way better than the bed… As the first Sunday of December came around all the demons and humans in Konoha were gathered at the main square to hear the rules and guidelines of the hunt. Well demons didn't need to here it, but new adults did. Sasuke and Itachi were holding onto their mates with a grip so strong you'd rip your own arms off trying to pry open one finer. Aki was up ahead with her class, he boyfriend was Udon, and her friends were Moegi and Konohamaru.

Itachi was reluctant at first but seeing how the bookworm had guts and the balls to tell him to suck a nut (we all know how he took that one) and to leave his Autumn Queen alone. Sasuke was nuzzling Naruto's neck as he rubbed his unborn kitten(s). Tsunade finished the rules and regulations before performing a few hand signs and plowing into her fist making a fire ball into the air as it exploded everyone poofed off to the forest.

Naruto and Sai walked into the mansion as the Dominants and other male shinobi went to hunt down meat for the harsh winter. Sai helped Naruto to knit a blanket for the baby and smiled as Aki and her team walked in. "Mama, guess, guess!" She cried as she stood beside Naruto who was smiling warmly at her and her team. "You were all assigned to the same team?" she nodded as she huggled Naruto's arm, "and Auntie Naru-chan is our squad leader!" Naruto purred as he nuzzled her black hair with his nose and then smiled at the rest of his team. "I'll be teaching you the basics and some advance techniques, I want you all to pass the chunin exams. I know Ibiki-san can be a bit of a brute." He smiled remembering how he blew up on the man after he said they all failed.

Sai had been sitting in the back of the room, thinking about slitting his throat when Naruto stood up and began explaining in depth the question and the answer, proving that they all had been right and had all passed the test. Ibiki blinked before spotting the look Naruto's mother always gave him when he was being a dick. Sai laughed as well and said, "Too bad your baby isn't here, it'd be funny to have him do what you and Arashi-chan did, but Arashi-chan had done it to Sarutobi-sama." Naruto nodded his head as Sai went to make lunch for them.

He continued knitting as the kids went up to Aki's room to play. He had this feeling that someone or something was watching him. He didn't like that feeling of being prey when it was he who was the predator. The only reason Sasuke was hunting was because he was pregnant, but still he couldn't shake that feeling… 'Soon Naruto-kun, you will be in lord Orochimaru's hands and your mother not too far behind… yes very soon.' Kabuto thought as he sat in the tree nearest to the house watching Naruto knit and rub his stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Thirteen: The First Strike.

Sai and Naruto waved bye to their lovers as they headed off to the forest for their mission and to hunt while they dropped off Aki at school and got to the market to shop. AOkay, now all we need is the rice and vegetables and we are done for the day! Sai said with a cheerful smile on his face. Naruto nodded his head, but that sinking feeling wouldn't leave him alone. In fact it was getting worse, his hairs were standing on end and his instincts told him to be extra alert for any trouble that may come his way.

ADid you hear me, Naruto? Sai asked waving a slender pale hand in front of his face. ANo, sorry, I just felt as if someones been following me around latelyYAnd ever since I got pregnant, well lets say I'll give my father a run for his money. He said; his cute little ears dropping a bit as he looked down. Sai lifted his head with his hand gently and said, AWe'll go tell Tsunade-sama and Shi-chan if it'll make you feel betterY but remember, Otoku and that bastard son of his are lurking around so we have to be careful. Naruto nodded his head bit and they continued shoppingY

Meanwhile Sasuke, Itachi, and the other Akatsuki members were there waiting for their leader to show up. AWho are these people? Sasuke asked as they all turned to look at him. AThis is the Akatsuki, Arashi-sama had us grouped together as a secret, secret police group. Thats Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Deidara and SasoriY Right now were waiting on the captains to arrive; where are they? He said was he sat down on a rock, Kisame automatically standing at his side. AThe captains? HmmY I still dont get it--

AThen shut up and listen!! Itachi-babe, whos the mini-me? Came the cool and seductive voice from behind the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke jumped up ready to fight as Itachi sighed in annoyance and looked at the black haired woman who looked like she was barely standing. AAlrye-sama!! Are you alright!? Everyone cried but she stood up straight and looked like she always did, her eyes were narrowed and her hands were resting on her hips as she looked at the man walking in from the other side. AYou had to fuck me on the way, didn'tt you Kyuki!! Man I hate you some times. She sat down and groaned as her legs popped into place.

AAs if you didn'tt enjoy every second of it, my hime-sama. He bowed to her, a sick smirk on his face as he stood behind her, his eyes closed as he smiled like all was perfect. AItachi, you didn't answer me, whos the brat? She growled still glaring at her mate. "This brat, as you say, is my little brother Sasuke. He's Arashi-sama's son-in-law." They all gasped as she looked at him up and down, a killer look on her face. "Nen." She sighed and hugged him close before pulling back and getting to business... "So you're saying that they are going to attack now that the hunts have began and most of the submissives are carrying. Tsk, those bastards!!!" Alrye yelled in rage before her eyes snapped open and she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Kyuki head to Konoha immediately!! I don't care who the hell gets in the way, just make sure Naru-chan's safe and that Sai is alright!" The cat nodded vanishing from sight as Itachi and Sasuke gave her dark and evil looks, "What's going on!? Are they in danger!? Answer us!!!" She sighed and said while turning to a group of sound shinobi, "To what do I owe this displeasure, O'roachy-baka?" Sasuke growled as he looked around, they were surround. (CHEATERS!!!!)

AOh come now, Alryetagory-chan, must you be so mean to me? Ah, I see that Itachi-kun and Sasuke-chan are here as well...but if you are here, then who is protecting Naruto-hime? Sasuke made to attack, but Alrye stopped him with her tails, her ears folded back as she glared. ASo its true, Otoku is going to kill Kyuubi-sama? But did you both forget; if you slay the mate of the submissive, the submissive also dies. She knew that already, the only reason she was still standing was because she was a sick person. AOh, but you are still alive; after all I did kill Nikki and Nelson... That weak catB!? She spun on heel, her braided hair whipping around and all that was heard was the sickening snap of steal against skin.

AOops... did I do that? She asked with a giggle to her lips. Sasuke was still outraged, but he couldn'tt help but look at her oddly, Itachi was sitting there with the only confused look that made a blond look like a genius. (Ooh, ouch, burn!!!-She's blonde as well-). AAs we speak, Naruto is being...collected. Sasuke snarled, baring larger than normal (even for a Methuselah) fangs as he stood still. Alrye smirked and closed her eyes, a few seconds later her eye were no longer the piercing jade green they were before, but blood red with...was that the Sharigan!? AHonestly you two bakas are a slow now as you were then... I told you two, Im too damn stubborn to die.

Orochimaru glared hard, three- no five Uchihas!? They were like roaches you kill them, but they keep coming back!!! ANo matter, I'll destroy you three and then the other two. And once you pests are gone nothing will stop me from having Narutos innocence! Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other before laughing to the point of tears, Alrye joined in, even though she had no clue why she was laughing. ASorry, but I already marked him and took his innocence; after all I did marry him. Orochimaru growled, his men attacking, but in a burst of white, the Akatsuki and Sasuke were gone...

Naruto and his mother were cuddling on the sofa; Naruto was sleeping as Arashi was sewing some baby clothes. Arashi sighed gently, looking at the cute little smile on his babys lips as he curled up further and rubbed his belly. He heard someone knock at the door and he stood to answer it, a sudden ice block falling into the pit of his stomach as he did so. AHello, may I heBNARUTO RUN!!!! He had opened the door a crack to see Sound Anbu and slammed it hard placing a seal on the door as he ran and woke the sleeping kit.

AOtokus after us! Come. He pulled him towards the back door when it was smashed open and Arashi turned fast, nearly ripping Narutos arm from his socket and ran up the stairs. Arashi needed to think, but his thoughts only focus on one thing: do not let them have his baby. He ran into the master bedroom and pulled Naruto into the walk in closet. He took him to the back and opened secret door. ANaruto... they are after you and since you are my baby, I refuse to let them harm you... Listen to your instincts to protect not only yourself but also your unborn kittens. Naruto nodded his head and followed his mother through a long dark deep underground.

Arashi remembered this when he was pregnant with Naruto, a group of harem kitsunes came to take him to Kyuubis estate so that Kyuubi would be there for the birth of his own son. He stopped, his head snapping back towards the sounds of an explosion. ASounds like they finally got into the front door... bastards. They kept going, Arashi stopping only a few minutes to let Naruto catch his breath. The blond wasn't heavily pregnant, but because of his 50-50 chances of a weak womb, Arashi made him sit and relax. He didn'tt want his son to feel how he felt when he could no longer bare babies, but he was happy he had his little Maelstrom.

Arashi stopped in front of a set of doors. He reached into his shirt pulling out the blue diamond necklace his family carried and stuck it into the door, turning it like a key before opening the door. Naruto gasped seeing the inside of his fathers estate, it was huge and lovely!!! Arashi smiled warmly leading him out and locking the door again before taking him through the estate and into a nursery. AThis is where you were born... I know for a fact that you will be safe here. Your fathers servants will tend to your every need. I am going to look for Kyuubi and them. He preformed a few hand seals and in a flash of yellow he was wearing his Anbu uniform and mask. AFox? No wonder you love papa so much.

Arashi chuckle and ruffle his hair before vanishing faster than a demon could even master! Naruto looked about the room, it was like new and there were new cribs, probably for his own litter. He smiled warmly at the thought of little babies crawling about, but he frowned, he had to survive this until then... His eyes snapped open as he shot up in bed; he felt his chest go numb. 'Mama…' He got up and ordered that he be brought a shinobi uniform. Two of his father's harem girls helped suit him up. The pants were skin tight and had to be laced down on both sides of his legs. You could clearly see his legs from his ankles to his hips. The shirt was the same, it was tight and you could see his sides and the fronts of his arms. He took a mask that was a black Anbu mask and the weapons they offered him. He took off into the forest, his gut leading him.

Arashi was tied up on a cross above the blood soaked ground; Kabuto smirked at him as he waited for their guest. "The Legendary Yellow Flash… my how weak you've gotten. To be captured so easily and look the once ungodly speed you had no longer exists… but don't worry that son of yours will be here any minute to rescue his 'mommy.' Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" Arashi growled; he hoped Naruto wouldn't be foolish enough to come. He was worried about his own son and his husband. "Naruto knows not to fall for such simple traps and besides Kyuubi will be here any minute to kill you all and take me back."

"Don't be so hopeful, he and Shukaku-sama have their hands full trying to get back to Fire country." He smirked as he looked up at the stunned blond, but Arashi wasn't looking at him, no he was looking at something sitting on the tree branch. He whipped around in time to have two feet smash into his face, the figure in black turned quickly and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Fuck… who the fuck are you!!!" Naruto ignored him and pulled out a pair of daggers that had yellow ribbons tied to them. Arashi knew those blades anywhere, those were his!! He landed on all fours when the figure cut him down and before he had the chance to blink, a large black wolf stood before them, back arched and tails straight.

"Tsk, this isn't over yet!" Kabuto ran off as the wolf turned into a tall woman. "Alrye-chan?" Arashi asked as she smiled cutely, her tails wiggling in annoyance. "I sent Itachi to find his way to Kyuubi-sama, I have Sasuke in the chamber, and apparently he's the Alpha male… his fangs were almost as long s Kyuki's… You, come here." Naruto walked up to her and she looked him over before saying, "it's not wise to become angry while carrying, it will hurt not only you but the babies as well." He nodded as he sighed, a moment later he was in Arashi's arms. "Naruto is growing up wonderfully and the two morons are waiting for me to explain what happened that night."

He nodded his head as she wrapped the two in her tails and vanished… Kyuubi leaned against the stone tower wall in Suna, his right shoulder was busted in several places and he was worried, Shukaku had to keep him sedated, there was nothing worse than Kyuubi on a rampage… okay Arashi during pregnancy was worse. "Bro-brother… hav-have you heard news… yet?" he asked as the Sand demon glared at the desert in front of him, he was not happy right now. "No, I lost contact with Gaara. This isn't good, I sent Temari and Kankuro out over an hour ago and neither one's made contact with me"

Kyuubi nodded, he slowly got up and began to walk away, when his brother shoved him down and several explosions sounded. The sand fox snarled his fangs bore at the snake demons that were surrounding them. "Kyuubi, get-Kyuubi? Hey!?" he looked at the fox. He was out cold, pale and shivering; not good, the fox god was dying! He grabbed him in his arms and sank demon underground. "Damn them… Kyuubi you have to wake up!! If you die so will Arashi!! If you don't want him to die, wake up!!"

He shook him a few times and snarled when the red head's head lolled to the side. This wasn't happening; Otoku was taking this too far! He stripped Kyuubi and himself shame coming in waves at what he was about to do. "So I've fallen from grace once, I can do it again." He took a deep breath and shoved into the younger fox's body, yelping at how loose and cold he was. "Arashi, forgive me…" He began to thrust into him as he poured his body heat and chakra into him…. Arashi's eyes snapped open as he looked up from the many maps and scrolls. He was looking at Gaara as he looked at him, shame clear on his face. "He's doing it?" a nod. "I want all available shinobi in the village to set up fort; all civilians, children and pregnant demons are to be moved to Hokage Mountain. Tsunade, any word from Jiraiya?"

She shook her head as she looked up from tending to Naruto. Neji was snarling like an animal as he looked at the Anbu that ran in. Arashi noticed the thick tension inn the air and looked at the masked man. "What?" His voice was void and his face was set into his Hokage-face. "Sir, there are enemy within the village!" he said as Arashi looked back down at the maps before he threw a kunai, the Anbu just barely dodging it, slicing the mask in half. "I know Kabuto." He smirked, licking the blood of the top on his lip. Everyone got defensive. Tsunade was holding her sake vault over her head and threw it! (Noooooooooo not the sake!!!!-Very depressed-)

Kabuto ducked and moved as fast as he could around the room. He kicked Ibiki and Tsunade and was reaching for Naruto when he grabbed a blonde and vanished. Sai's heart stopped as all in the room prayed that the unconscious blond didn't wake. As if on cue Naruto's eyes snapped open and the sky above was enshrouded by thick black and grey clouds. Saying that Naruto was pissed was not one an understatement; it was almost the most stupidest thing anyone's heard. He was bloody –freaking-happier-than-a-crazy-cheerleader.


	20. Chapter 20

1Chapter Fourteen: Striking back.

Naruto had awoken from his slumber and he merely stood up and walked out of the room. Tsunade was trembling uncontrollably as she sent a handful of Anbu after the blond. "This isn't good, if Naruto does not calm down not only will it be bad for the baby, it will also be bad for the rest of us... Where is Sasuke and Kyuubi!?"

She sighed; her head was hurting like hell. "Damn it... Sai any word from your mate?" He shook his head, he held Aki close to his chest as he looked left and right, before he snarled at the doors. They flew open as several men in long black and red cloaks with hats walked in. They smelt like dead demons, Sai bared long sharp fangs as the Sharigan blazed to life.

Sai jumped at on with his claws extended to full length, his Sharigan activated to maximum, but he was pinned to the floor, his attackers hat floating down as everyone gasped. "Itachi!?" he smirked, not a smart choice on his part, because Sai snarled and punched him in the nose. "No sex for a year, damn it!!!"

Itachi just nodded, he was use to Sai's outbursts, besides now was no time for his "blue balls" act. "Itachi who are these people?" Tsunade demanded. "My sister, Akumu–?!" He was kicked in the ass by the wolf as she growled. "I can introduce myself little brother." She said just as coldly as he tends to be.

"I am Alryetagory Akumu Uchiha. My mate Kyuki no Hitotoki." the tall grey cat bowed, his smile still hadn't vanished from his face, it was starting to creep people out. "We are the Akatsuki; Arashi-sama has us organized as a secret police and bodyguards of Konoha. But I am guessing Kabuto kidnapped Arashi-sama?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Kyuki, I need you to do me a favor." He nodded his head as he dropped onto all fours, his fur covered body changing shape so he looked like a grey, stripped and spotted tiger. His pale yellow eyes glowing demonic gold as he vanished.

"Where did he go!?" Alrye laughed, her wolf appearance vanishing with him. She smiled as she felt her vampire bones set in again, "Back in time." was her simple answer as she took out a small glass. Smiling a sadistic smile, she put it back in her shirt and looked at Itachi who was still sprawled out on the floor, Sai, furiously painting as Aki rolled her eyes.

"Tsunade..." The blond understood the silent orders and set them into action... 'Hmm, here we are... let me see.' he sat there in the shadow of Tsunade as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

He stopped the scene, like pausing a movie and took on his anthrop form. He took hold of Arashi's robes and moved them so that the blond was now pulling free, instead of diving for his son. Once he moved Arashi, he put on the robe and in a flash time was moving again...

Tsunade was making commands when suddenly Arashi fell face first on the ground, between Itachi's legs. The room was dead quiet, no one dared to breathe. Sai was turning red as Aki blinked innocently at the scene; Tsunade looked like a fish out of water. Alrye sighed and held up a hand, all five of her fingers were up in the air. 'Five...four...tree...do...none.'

Everyone burst into laughter, Sai was rolling on the floor, and Aki was still confused, but rolled her eyes and left the room, she wanted Udon on a chair (Itachi's daughter alright). "Okay to business; Kisame, take the baka and go find Kyuubi-sama and Shukaku-sama." He picked up Itachi and poofed off.

Naruto on the other hand was taking a nap in a large white room that was made to cut off the chakra of anyone in the room, the Anbu were standing guard outside the room. He slept peacefully as he rubbed his stomach; his little one's kicking his sides gently as not to hurt him. Once they had settled down, he began to hmm and curled up further into a ball.

He looked up when he heard the heavy steal doors open up and out of instinct be moved back against the wall, snarling as his fur got puffy and his blue eyes were blood red. "Naru-chan?" He blinked, he knew that voice! He moved to the bars and saw Akumu in all her Methuselah glory.

"Onee-chan!" she smiled as she opened the doors to the cell and hugged with all her might. "Are you feeling better?" he nodded as she hugged him tight, careful not to crush the unborn babies. Naruto snuggled into her chest and she smiled, she hadn't held him in years, and she was almost as bad as Arashi and Sasuke when it came to Naruto.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke needs to train to become strong, so he won't be here for a while, but my men and Itachi will look after you for him. I promise nothing will happen to you or your kittens, but if I am wrong I will right it as best I can." He nodded his head, smelling the milk and moon flowers coming from her chest. "You should be careful with your own litter one-chan." She smiled lovingly and laughed before leaving him be…

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame had managed to get to Suna will much difficulty, but all was worth it when they were swallowed by the sand, but the sight that greeted them was not what they wished to see. "Don't stand there morons!! Get him up and dressed, I can't hold this dome anymore!"

Shukaku pulled out of his brother's body, the shame building up like bile in his throat as the two got the older demon dressed and held tight to him as Shukaku let the dome collapse on them, but when they opened their eyes they were in front of Konoha hospital. "You take care of him; I am going to go explain to Arashi… Assuming he doesn't kill me first…"

Arashi was paranoid to say the least; three months have passed since the first strike, Kyuubi and Shukaku were recovering in the hospital as most submissives gave birth a little while ago.

Naruto was nearing his birth time, his stomach had swollen faster than anyone could have predicted, but then again half-breeds were quicker to develop and matured faster. Sasuke refused to leave his side, Alrye was busy trying to figure out Orochimaru's plans as everyone else was on edge and preparing for a huge war.

Konoha as a whole voiced that they wanted to fight to protect their homes, the civilians, children and the submissives. Arashi sighed again as he watched the square were Itachi was teaching the recently new mothers how to kill a reptile demon as fast a possible as well as giving them a crash course in demon biology.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were helping the shop keepers ration food and stock up on medical supplies. Gaara and all of Suna's people were setting up fences and traps, Naruto telling them were to set them up and how to set them up. "Okay, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Aki take that box and those buckets and take them to onee-chan… Ow!!" Gaara was at his side in seconds as he held Naruto up as he rubbed at his stomach. "I'm fine; the babies are just fussing… Take them to onee-chan and have her fill them up with acid or demon wasp honey."

They ran off to find Alrye as Gaara sat Naruto down and handed his a glass of water. "You shouldn't be out here, you are due soon… I'll call for someone to get Sasuke so he can take you home." Naruto gripped his arm and shook his head, "This is my as much as his and as one of the Kyuubi clan I have to protect my home for my litter." He sighed and led the younger demon to a small out cove near the area they were rigging up.

Arashi turned his gaze from the village to the reflection of the Akatsuki in the window. "Arashi-sama…" Alrye had walked in, soaked from head to toe in blood, her men behind her. "And so it begins…"


	21. Chapter 21

1Chapter Fifteen: The howls of war/ Hoist the colors

Arashi turned his gaze from the village to the reflection of the Akatsuki in the window. "Arashi-sama…" Alrye had walked in, soaked from head to toe in blood, her men behind her. "And so it begins…" He turned to them and said in an even voice, "I want all those strong and able to take up positions in the village, all the shinobi I want them to follow the plans Sasuke laid out and attack from the forest. Anyone who is pregnant or weak, take them to the mountain's stronghold."

"Sir, you know very well that Kyuubi will protest and that Naruto will too." Alrye said, her normally polite tone and titles locked away with her emotions as the others nodded. "Alrye, I am counting on you to sound the alarm... What of your litter?" her mask cracked for a moment when a loving small smile graced her lips, but quickly faded as she said, "I have Nikki and Nelson watching the newborns and Naruto... He's due."

Arashi nodded his head, pulling the robes off to reveal a skin tight cameo suit. It was all kinds of blue and white, the sides of his body exposed a bit, pulling out an equally colored Anbu mask, and putting it on he nodded and they all vanished... Shukaku leaned on the wall of the strong hold as he slowly made his way inside, Yashamaru, his sister-in-law, helping him to the spot that Kyuubi laid; after he was seated she left to attend to Naruto's needs. "Little brother?" He called softly as the fox looked from his hands to his brother, a blush shooting to his cheeks. "H-hai?"

"I'm sorry... I had no other choice. If I hadn't--" He was cut off by Kyuubi laughing as he said, "You don't have to worry about it, Shi-chan didn't kill, so it's all good, besides that he was only pissed he couldn't join in." It was Shukaku's turn to blush; sometimes Arashi just scared him for no reason. "So it's begun, huh?" Kyuubi asked, looking at his hands again. "Yes, they have set up very good defenses, but the question is will this be enough... We are going to lose many, I know that much."

"No, Arashi and the Konoha Shinobi are strong; this war will end with about 5 deaths on our side and their heads on silver platters." Kyuubi said his eyes distant for a moment before shaking his head as he said, "When the moment arrives hoist the colors………" Shukaku made to ask, but passed out as Kyuubi hit a pressure point in his neck and left a letter on the table before vanishing…

Everyone stood ready, Itachi and Sasuke stood behind Akumu as she looked up at the sky, her bangs covering her green eyes. "Shit, it's going to start raining soon… Damn it." Kyuki was still in Sound's hands, they most likely tortured him or he's driving them crazy. Definitely the latter, he drove her nuts as well. "Itachi, Sasuke, be careful out there, the rest of you, if you die, don't bitch about it to me later when I bring you back…."

They all nod as they take off, she looked up at the sky again, her eyes slitting as her fangs grew as eight wolf tails shot out of her body. She dropped down to her hands and knees as she turned into her wolf form. "Itachi, I want to be there when the babies are born, can you guys handle this with out me?" The wolf and Itachi nodded their heads as Sai walked up to them and smirked, "I just got word that a certain fox demon left. Mother dearest is between worrying and killing him... Sasuke, you might want to hurry to the strong hold, he's in labor."

Sasuke puffed out of there as Akumu rolled her eyes and left the two lovers to have a glare down, Itachi losing big time. Itachi finally slumped over a bit as Sai smiled and patted his head much like what Deidara does to Tobi. They both kiss briefly and vanish... Arashi was antsy, Kyuubi left, Naruto was in labor and Shukaku was still weak...

"DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!?" He yelled in frustration scaring his Anbu and Tobi who was standing next to him. "Shi-chan-sama? Did Tobi do something wrong?" Arashi looked at the masked young man, the teen was only 19, but because of a traumatic incident when he was younger, so his mentality level was that of a toddler. "No, Tobi's a good boy. Shi-chan's just very worried about his baby." Tobi nodded, his masked face hidden from view, but Arashi could tell that the young boy was smiling warmly at him.

Tobi, much like Akumu and Itachi, was like an older brother to Naruto. He sighed, Tobi had the right idea, and there was no use worrying about things when there was a war starting. "It's okay if Shi-chan-sama is worried. Shi-chan-sama, wants to protect everyone! Sempai told Tobi to be a good boy and to do as told so Shi-chan-sama doesn't cry later! So Tobi will be a good boy and punish the bad ones!" He smiled again as he let Arashi pet his head. "Yes Tobi is a very good boy! Thank you for making me feel better, Tobi…"

Tobi just purred when his wolf-like ears suddenly arched in an alerted manner as he looked up at the sky. All of a sudden he jumped on Arashi and yelling out, "BADIES!!" The Anbu stood in a rank around Arashi as kunai, shuriken, and arrows filled the air. Tobi's eyes widened behind his mask as a flash of his family all murdered before his eyes. He cried and clutched his head as Arashi's eyes shot wide with a beastly snarl. He grabbed a cloak that was not too far from him and swung it up over the group as the weapons hit it. Tobi was rocking back and forth crying and muttering in a low voice for the bad people to go away.

"Mommy… Tobi's a good boy, please make them go away! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!! Mommy? Why won't you make them go away? No bad people made-made mommy go away…" His eyes shot wide as he grabbed Arashi about the waist and pulled him from the group as sound Anbu pooped up and locked arms with the Konoha Anbu. Arashi groaned as he heard a snarl above him. Tobi snarled at the advancing men, his tail was erect and his hand slowly reached up to his face, his clawed hands clutched the orange mask. He put pressure on it to make it crack and he pulled it way to reveal onyx black eyes.

"Tobi?" Arashi asked a little unsettled by the sudden change in one of his men. "Yes, Arashi-sama?" Tobi asked glancing back at him and then at the men as his black eyes turned read with the Sharigan. "You bastards murdered my family, you killed my mother!!" He yelled in a clear savage, but still humane voice. "Tobi, think clearly, kill them, but think clearly." Arashi ordered as the wolf dove forward and the wolf like body parts turned to large leathery wings as his canine turned to elongated fangs.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the village, Akumu was killing Sound shinobi and demons one after another as they all tried to tie her down. Her biggest problem was Kabuto; the fucker kept jumping on her back and stabbing her with syringes filled with strange yellowish-green liquids in them. 'Son of a bitch… I have to kill him before he injects me with more of that shit! Kyuki… where are you?' She was panting heavily as she stood over the dead body of a Raptor demon that she had bit out the guts and then slashed his throat when he grabbed one of her tails.

"Heh, heh, heh… Try as you might, little Uchiha. Naruto-kun will be Orochimaru-sama's by sun down to day." She snarled viciously at him and dove at him. He went to kick her, but was hit with fireball from his back, forcing him into her, but when she bit his throat he vanished into a puff of smoke. "Damn…" Sai said as Alrye took her human body again. "He's been playing from the distance, where the hell is—shit I was so stupid!! Sai, tell Arashi that Naruto is in danger!! Hurry!" Sai wasted not even a molecule air as he went to tell the Hokage and former Hokage…

Naruto screamed in pain as he tried to push out the first of two. Sakura was wiping sweat off his forehead as Yashamaru got the first child out, the baby was wrapped up in its wings, but it had Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes. "Tenten, bath him and wrap him up in a blue blanket… Naruto-sama one more baby to go, okay?" Naruto nodded as he squeezed Sasuke's hand and screamed as the last of the two came out fairly fast. This one was a massive ball of black fur with streaks of gold in the fur and had blue eyes like Naruto with four faint whisker marks on the checks. "Ah, another boy!" Yashamaru exclaimed. Sasuke caught Naruto as he slumped back with a sigh, he was wiped of strength.

Once both babies were clean and suckling at Naruto's breast, Sasuke nuzzled his mate and smiled warmly at his family. "What shall you two be named?" he thought aloud as Naruto smiled and said, "Akaitsuki and Aoitenpi." Sasuke smiled the names suited them. "Red moon and Blue sun… Like their beautiful mother, my white sun…" He nuzzled him as Naruto smile, "Well, my black moon you should be fighting, shouldn't you? Or do you want to breast feed and I fight?" Sasuke laughed as he kissed them and left.

Yashamaru left them be as Naruto curled up, after his sons fell asleep, into a protective ball, his tails covering them from the cold air. Shukaku slowly sat up and panicked, Kyuubi was gone, but he stopped when he tried to remember what Kyuubi had said before he vanished, but he stopped that as well when screams filled the halls of the strong hold. He transformed and with the Chunin and Genin, he defended the entrance to the strong hold as the submissives who were well enough, moved the others down further toward the under ground tunnels that led to the kitsune estate.

"Yashamaru! Get Naruto, Neji and their kittens to safety, hurry!" She left and did as told… Naruto awoke to someone shaking his shoulder and he looked up to see one of the Anbu and sat up. "What, did they get to the stronghold?" The Anbu nodded as Naruto wrapped the babies up in a blanket and set them in a basket before letting the Anbu transport him to what he thought was another safe house…

Arashi snarled, the sound causing everyone and everything to freeze. Tobi jumped clear of Arashi's now clawed hands as he killed the enemy in one swing. 'Shit, if he can clear 15ft when he's calm, I hate to find out how far I jumped just to avoid getting my tail ripped off…' Tobi sighed in his mind as he hung from the flag pole near the tower. "OTOKU!!!!" his voice carried far as Alrye and Itachi looked up, Sasuke's fangs elongated as his Sharigan turned to pure black with silver slits for pupils as he looked about the area. His instincts telling him his mate and his pups were in grave danger, severe grave danger.

"OTOKU!!!" Arashi was pissed off big time. The sound all backed off, nothing was scarier than a pissed off mother, and Arashi was the scariest person next to Itachi and Sasuke's mother. He turned as said snake finally showed up and he lunged at him. Otoku swung, missing the blond as his legendary speed boosted with his inhuman cells.

"WHERE IS HE!! WHERE IS NARUTO!?" He kept Otoku on the defense as he tried to claw him to death. Otoku had no other choice but to stab him in the back with a kunai and then kicked Tobi in the side of the head before vanishing, but not before saying, "If Kyuubi and those Uchiha brats come to Sound, I'll return Naruto to you…assuming that I don't claim you first." Arashi snarled darkly as he tried to get up to kill the bastard, but they all vanished. Arashi let out an agonized scream to the heavens causing Kami to shake on his throne. He let out more screams that were followed by Sasuke's when said Uchiha found his mate and babies missing.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" His howl was loud enough to wake up the dead…

In Sound, Orochimaru nuzzled Naruto's neck as he hissed in his ear, "Now, now Naru-chan, don't be cold… Come on and give me a kiss." Naruto snarled and snapped his jaws at the sickly pale face. Orochimaru jumped back and smirked. "If you are going to be stubborn, then I'll have Kabuto experiment on your little parasites." Naruto gasped and let his head hang as Orochimaru cupped his chin and forced a kiss on the blond. Naruto whimpered at the nasty slimly feel of his long tongue in his mouth.

"There was that so hard?" He let Naruto go as the blond spit on the floor as Kabuto came in holding to wailing and struggling babies. "SIR!! GET THEM TO STOP!! THEY ARE DRIVING ME TO DRINK!!" Kabuto yelled making them wail even louder than before. Naruto grabbed them both and instantly they quieted down, although they were still crying. The two snakes leave as Naruto sat down on the window seat and began to sing lowly.

"_**Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.**_" The babies seemed to calm down at the sound of their mother's voice…

Back in Konoha, the skies were dark as a fierce storm began, but the village was silent as Arashi sang quietly on top of Hokage Mountain. "_**The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam.**_" He scoffed at the verse, but he could hear low rumbling hum. He smirked as Itachi and Sai took several flags and were tying them the Tower flag poles as they sang softly:

"_**Yo, ho, all hands hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die.**_" He looked up at the sky as it spilt open with brilliant lightning and let out a waterfall of water over the village.

Sasuke stood on the bridge that Kakashi had team 7 meet, he looked at the water with soulless eyes. He looked up at the water fell on him, it felt like Naruto was there calming him down. He smirked at the sky as he sang clearly, "_**Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea– with the keys to the cage... and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green!**_" He then ran to find Arashi standing by a lake in Konoha park, Kiba and Shino were helping Lee and Gaara pull a large bell out, it was hung in the square where Arashi struck it with Rasengan after Rasengan, its deep soothing sound alerting all of Fire nation and beyond…

Naruto smiled at his little kits as they climbed about his tails and lap, he could hear the deep bell and asked his kits, "_**The bell has been raised from its watery grave... Do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall and turn your sail toward home!**_" They yipped at him and snuggled close as suddenly all of the Allies sang in a full chorus, "Yo, ho, haul together; hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." Naruto closed his eyes as he felt all his power leave him. The babies were asleep so he couldn't hold his seal, he just collapsed…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Sixteen: Redemption

Chapter Sixteen: The Game of Redemption; Part one.

Sasuke glanced around at the rebels that were filing into Konoha, they were all checked over to make sure none of them were spies for Orochimaru. He looked at Gaara as Kiba and Tenten walked up to them and smirked. "I take it that Kyuubi-jiisan is back." Gaara asked as Kiba nodded, he much like the other werewolves were able to heal fast after birth, Neji on the other hand was having trouble since he gave birth to seven babies; Gaara be damned.

"Yep, he's here… He's doing something with Arashi-sama though." Kiba said as he looked up at the bell again, Arashi was inside of it. "I think he's going to release the Uzumakis… Bet they will be a great help since it was Otoku that wiped them out in first place." Sasuke winced things were getting not only complex, but confusing at the same time. "You there, I'm Leneko, I am looking for my brother, Kyuki--!?"

"KO-CHAN!!" He snarled as he turned on the annoying woman next to him, "Claudia, STFU!" She pouted and he groaned in annoyance. "I swear mother overreacts sometimes." He looked to see Akumu with a blank face as she said, "Well as a mother she has to overreact, now as for Kyuki? I haven't seen since he saved Arashi-sama. So you will have to be patient like the rest of us." He glared at her as she merely looked pass him and then turned away.

He snarled at her and she stopped only to pet Sasuke's head and continue walking. He hated being ignored and his brother's bitch was just that a real nasty bitch. "Aku-chan!! Hello where's Kyu-kun?" Akumu glared at the hyper guardian of the Egyptian princes, she was too damn cheery for Akumu's taste, Naruto was sweet, but even he wasn't that happy. "AKUMU!! AKUMU!!" She turned to see Tobi running up to them. "What is it?" He was panting as he looked at her worry clear in his eyes.

"Kyuki-sama's…. back… but he's not looking… well." She bolted passed them, Sasuke sweat dropped when she hit the breaks and walked back to grab Tobi by the collar and dragged him away. "BYE!!" He waved cheerfully at them as he was dragged away, obviously used to being dragged all over. "I swear nesan needs to quit doing that." He said as he followed. Leneko growled; he was not happy with being ignored and his little brother was injured!? It was the bitch's job to protect the mate! They all got to the hospital where Kyuki was sitting on a cot as Tsunade was patching him up.

Akumu shoved the blonde out of her way as she bit into her wrist and held the wound to her mate's mouth, nudging his lips to take the blood. He sucked on her wrist as his wounds held, but they suddenly appeared on her body instead. Once he was done drinking, she wrapped her wrist up and smiled at him. "So, had fun without me, huh?" He smirked at her and blocked her punch. "Are you mad with me or at the fact they have Naruto… I was held in a separate base, unfortunately."

"Kyuki!" He looked at his brother and growled as he stood up, his tail wrapping about his waist as he grabbed his pants and put them on and then grabbed his vest and put it on as well. "Why are you here niisan?" was his cold greeting, the brothers never got along, Len was 5000 years older than he was and took that as an advantage to try and control Kyu's life. "That's no way to treat your older brother." Leneko said as he then looked to Tsunade. "You, hag, go get the beast and his bitch, do it now." Akumu sighed as she turned to Claudia and held out her hand for the 40 yen she just won as Tsunade blew more than just her mind…

Kyuubi and Arashi were brought to the council room where everyone was gathered. Arashi was leaning on his mate, his body heavy with water as he tried his best to hide his true appearance. "About time. Mother sent me to take over so, Kyuubi, be a good little kitty and take the snake-freak the human and bring me this weakling's bitch and offspring." Kyuki sighed as all the dominants in the room looked anywhere but were Akumu was mauling Len.

"Sis, chill out or you don't get your revenge later." Sasuke said as Len lay in a bloody mess on the floor. "Well now that niisan's got some sense beat into him, literally. I think we should come up with a plan for how to get back Naruto-kun and the babies. From what I've heard, Orochimaru is preparing for a transfer jutsu." Arashi snapped up as Kyuubi grabbed Kyuki by the collar of his vest. "What did you just say?"

"He's going to remove Sasuke and all that they had together out of Naruto-kun and into some rabbit. The babies will live, but only for a short while without Naruto-kun's love and care. And when he's done, he's going to mate and impregnate him." Sasuke was really pissed now. Akumu looked like she had just been dropkicked into the deepest pits of Tuataras. "And the messed up thing is that the rabbit he's placing the memories into is Haruno-san's daughter. Apparently she's a spy for Otoku and a very good one at that."

Arashi snarled, he placed his hand on the wall and it melted from the very heat of his skin. "No one will touch my baby and they will not get away with this!" He called for his best men and for the Rookie Nine…

"So in other words, we have less than three days to find and rescue Naruto? What a drag… these shinobi will be too wise to fall for the old tricks thanks to that bitch." Shikamaru sighed as he placed a piece down on the shougi board.

Sasuke nodded as he looked at the board and then an idea hit him like Naruto's in-heat scent! "Nesan, look at the board and tell me that you are thinking what I am thinking."

Akumu looked at the board, Kyuki leaning over her shoulder as they both look at the board and then grin like they hit the mother load of catnip. "Can you say, Redemption?" they chimed with that uberly scary glint in their eyes.

Arashi and Kyuubi smirked. "Well I'll be damned; our son has a smart mate." Kyuubi snickered. "You be quiet Kyuubi. So Kyuki do you think--"

"Way a head of you, ma!" he vanished as Akumu smiled, Sai grinned, and their children were laughing as Len looked lost. "Redemption? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Redemption: means to rescue someone or one's self from harm or a misdoing. But here Redemption is my family's ultimate jutsu… So I hope you all are ready." They all nodded as Arashi showed them his large beautiful white wings as their dimension vanished. For a few minutes they all floated in complete and utter darkness. No light, no wind, no sound; just utter pitch black darkness. Then the silence was filled with giggles, and the pitter-patter of little children; more sounds came: Talking singing, music! It was party, but they saw nothing. The noise got louder and louder until the darkness simply vanished as if a light had been turned on and they were standing in a vast garden of a very beautiful castle.

Everything was bright and full of life, flowers bloomed as children ran around the garden in white, silver, yellow and gold kimonos. Butterflies danced in the gentle breezes as the birds san lovely tones. Kyuubi looked about, Arashi had vanished from his sight, and in his place was a tall silver haired being with the same vibrant blue eyes. "What's wrong kio? Didn't know I was Irani, the god of all Foxes?" Arashi laughed as they all bowed to him. "I'm sorry to have deceived you all but, I had to. Otoku had found a way here to where my family lives in peace… and attempted to mate me by force."

Kyuubi snorted and looked about once more. Foxes of all shapes and sizes and colors ran about laughing and playing. Mothers sat about with the babies, feeding them or making new kimonos for the bigger ones. The fathers were rough housing in a good mannered way. He was glad to find out his mate's family was as warm as he was. "I came to earth to hide from him and while I was hiding, I fell in love and married you, Kyuu. So now he is trying to take my baby and he won't succeed will he… Father?" he turned to a great man with ten perfect tails, his clothes were the finest material found only in the cosmos as his features were too perfect for words. There standing before them was none other than Kami himself.

"Welcome…You must be the young man who's stolen my son from me. I hope you are treating him well." Kyuubi bowed all the way to the floor and muttered in his own tongue how greatly honored he was. "Stand, you are family after all. Now as for Redemption…" They were all led into the palace and into a room filled with the very essence of mother earth herself, "the game is played like this: From here, Gaia will control the very earth around you as you fight. So from the rocky mountain terrains of Lightning country, you will have a vast valley filled with trees, hills and lakes."

He waved a hand over the crystal clear water and they watched the image change. "I see, so it's a game of strategy and who are your allies?" Len asked, still in awe that he wasn't killed for insulting the son of his mother's god. "No, you stupid boy. Kyuki knows the game far better than you. So Sasuke, come here."

Said Methuselah stepped forward as Kami smiled at him and rested a hand on his head. Images of Naruto and the babies flashed threw their minds as Kami said, "You young man will do me proud… When you wake up, you'll notice a great change, but be warned this change can be very dangerous to you. Be wise with what you do and be ready to kill if it is necessary."

Sasuke nodded as he felt suddenly cold but then a huge rush of heat shot through him like a silver bullet through his soul. Kyuubi and Arashi both caught the young man as he collapsed, Itachi and Akumu fell too, but Akumu caught herse;f on the pillar, Itachi wasn't so lucky. "Relax they are fin-!?"

"LIKE HELL THEY ARE!! YOU FORGOT TO TELL THEM THAT IF SASUKE CAN'T SURVIVE THE CHANGE, THEY WILL ALL DIE!! THAT MEANS MY OTHER GRANDCHILDREN AS WELL!! I WILL NOT LOSE THEM YOU HEAR ME FATHER!?" Arashi yelled while shaking his father like a rag doll.

(I was watching Fruits basket and the scene where Haru's shaking the Council president popped into my head….) "Go-gomen…. N-nasai!!" Kami gasped as everyone stepped back with a nervous giggle. "Well, now we know why Kami abandons us when he gets like that….." Tobi said to Deidara as said blonde nodded and winced. "HELP!!" Kami sired as they all sweat dropped and looked away…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Seventeen: Redemption; Part Two: Forget me not.

Orochimaru smirked as Kabuto hooked Naruto up to a machine and a certain pink haired girl to another. The babies, Akaitsuki and Aoitenpi, were being cared for by a servant. "This process will take a while, his emotions run deep and it's hard to remove them with out causing some form of damage to his organs and mind." Kabuto explained as he typed away at a computer and then lightly ran his hands over the blonde's body.

"That's fine, just do it as best you can and whatever you miss, I'll just fuck it right out of him." He said as he looked lustfully at the unconscious fox. Meanwhile the servant had just fallen asleep and Akaitsuki sat up, his eyes flashing red with the Sharigan as his little brother poked his head up, his ears flicking about to make sure they were alone with the stupid woman.

Aoitenpi yipped softly at his brother who began to crawl over to the bars, carefully standing himself up he reached for the latch and popped it open. They watched the woman a few minutes before carefully crawling down the bars. Akaitsuki crawled over to the door that was open ever-so-slightly and they pushed it open. Aoitenpi, hid as his brother hissed silently at the sleeping guards. Morons! They were morons!

They crawled along the damp floors, stopping and holding still as they looked for their mother. They could feel something was wrong with him and they wanted to make sure he was okay…

Kabuto looked at the blonde as he shook his head and whimpered for Sasuke. He felt bad for the boy, being forced to forget his lover and his babies… he shook his head he shouldn't feel bad for him, he betrayed his master's heart, but still what he was doing was wrong. He slapped himself and kept on working. He would not feel guilty nor would he regret this. He typed and kept running his hands over the fox, but paused over the mate claim. How was he supposed to get rid of it if it was so thick?

He cursed as he tried to remove it, but stopped when the fox thrashed and tore himself from the bed and the wires. 'Damn it… If I try that again, he'll wake up and then I'll have to sedate him…' he went to get him back on the bed but froze, Naruto was crying in his sleep, an arm wrapped around his waist as he begged to have his babies. 'Tsk... He's not going to be easy…' he picked him up, feeling his heart skip as the fox curled into him, seeking safety from the world.

"Sasuke…" he sighed and became still once more. "I'm sorry." Kabuto said as he laid the fox on the table and began to drain his memories…Orochimaru smirked at the fox as Kabuto laid him down in his bed, his clothes were loosened so it would be easy to top and take him. "Go release the girl and the babes, I have what I want." He said getting on the bed with the boy. Naruto just stared blankly at Orochimaru. "Hello koi." He said.

"…" Naruto looked away at the door, as if waiting for someone to come in. "No one's going to bother us… come to me." He said pulling the boy's legs onto his lap as he leaned down to kiss at his neck.

Naruto stared at the door, why was he so uneasy with his 'mate?' He should be thrilled to be taken, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong and that he had forgotten something. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Orochimaru sucked at his breast tasting the sweet milk that was for his…

"Babies…" He breathed out as he looked around, but found none. "Don't worry koi you'll soon have my seeds and you will soon have my babies… Just let me get myself up and then I'll have you."

Kabuto watched from the crack in the door, he looked down at his feet when he felt tiny hands on his leg and saw Akaitsuki looking him in the eyes with the Sharigan active as Aoitenpi was glaring at him with red eyes instead of the intense onyx they were. He pushed the door open and they crawled in. He braced for the oncoming side effects.

Naruto looked at the door to see two babies walk in, they both froze and looked horrified, and he felt hot tears fall as he weakly reached for them. The older babe flapped its small wings as the fox began to cry loudly. Orochimaru stopped deep-throating the blonde and snarled as he got up, his half erection was limp again and he stomped toward the babies. "You little beasts! I was going to let you live, but now you can burn in hell with your family!"

Naruto weakly protested as the snake grabbed the bat and was about to tears one of its wings off, when Naruto found his voice and his strength. "No! You will not hurt my baby!" He yelled. Orochimaru let go of the bat as the fox gathered both to his body and backed away into a corner, placing his babies behind him he took on his full fox form and prepared to defend them.

"How dare you defy me!?" Orochimaru snapped as he summoned snakes, the babies hide beneath their mother and poked at his gut. He lowered himself so his babies were protected and hissed at the snakes that gathered in the room. "I will not let you touch my babies or me! I have a mate and if you try and replace him, I would no sooner kill my litter and myself before I let you touch me." He hissed out as a snake got too close and he crushed it with a tail.

Meanwhile, Arashi had stopped shaking his father and was now pacing, his mother sighed and tried to calm him, but he snapped at her and kept pacing. He was worried that something was happening to his son and grandchildren but he had to hope that nothing happened to the surviving Uchihas.

"You know their like roaches, you kill them off and yet they keep coming back." Kyuubi said as Arashi laughed, though he really felt bad for doing so, but his mate was right, they were too stubborn to be killed so easily. "But it's still a wonder how Orochimaru killed the whole clan but this handful?" Kyuubi asked.

"I was wondering the same." Came Itachi's voice as he slowly made his way out of the room he was laid in. "Damn gods… always screw with my genetic make-up…" Akumu growled as she walked out and Sasuke soon after. He looked pissed and he wanted to destroy something, but he kept his urges under control. "Kami-sama, I'm going. The bastard's making a move on my mate and my kits, I will be back soon." He said as the others nodded and in a blinding flash they were back in Konoha.

"Sasuke take this. It'll be useful when you escape with them, but for now the main priority is the babies, Naruto's not as weak as many believe. He can endure as long as his heart is still willing." Arashi said hand him a lance. "European? Heh, it's got a good feel to it. I'll bring them back, the babies first and then Naruto, but I want to at least try to get them all." He said before he hugged the older blonde man and ran off.

"Follow him and be sure to yell at the dumbass when you find him." He ordered a masked demon as they nodded and vanished into the ground. "Koi? Who are you talking to?" Kyuubi asked as he nuzzled his neck. "No one, dear… Tobi, be a good boy and get me a deer, not one of the Nara's, don't need to be yelled at by Yoshino again." He said as Tobi happily got up and ran off into the forest to get a deer…

Sasuke sat on a tree branch as he looked at the roads below him and using the Sharigan to look to where they led. He sighed and thought about his mark on his mate. It acted as a tracker so if he concentrated on his mark, he could find Naruto.

He felt a strong pulse in his chest tugging him towards it. He didn't realize that tugging had turned into three tugs and that they were guiding him quickly to sound. As he made his way toward the sound castle, the masked demon that Arashi sent snarled and the forest's shadows gathered to it and then vanished into the ground.

Sasuke snarled seeing the heavy security, no amount of ninja training, nor demon power, was going to get him in the castle with out someone noticing him. Just as he was about to attack a guard, shadows appeared below the guards and sucked them in. The alarms went up as a masked demon had slain three guards at the castle gates. Otoku was shouting orders to kill it, but he went unnoticed. Smirking he bowed his head in the demon's direction before running into the castle to find him family.

Back with Naruto: he lay panting on his side, his two kits hiding beneath him as he growled at the snakes. One had gotten lucky and bit him in the back, the venom had a numbing effect to it, and it was causing a bit of trouble.

"Give it up darling, or you may lose your life and your little monsters."

"The only monster I see is you." He spat back as he got up and killed another snake, Akaitsuki helping him by making them attack each other. 'So the Sharigan allows him to torment and take control of others... well that's mommy's little demon.' He smiled inwardly as Aoitenpi hissed and yipped at the snakes, pouncing on any that tried to hurt his mother. Naruto gasped, hearing screams from outside the room, Kabuto ran in telling Orochimaru that there was an intruder, a masked stranger.

Orochimaru snarled and grabbed the blond by the hair and pulled him to the bed. Kabuto grabbed the babies and stared in horror as Orochimaru forced Naruto down on the bed and pinned him there so he could work himself up and take him. Naruto screamed and wriggled as the babies cried and screamed their heads off, biting and scratching as Kabuto's face and hands. They wanted their mother and they wanted their father.

"This is it, koi...ready?" he laughed as he pressed the tip of his barely erect cock to the quivering puckered whole. "NO LET GO OF ME!!!" He screamed before the door flew in and all they saw was Kabuto drop the twins as he coughed up blood as a hand held his heart in its grasp. "Kabuto!!!" He threw Naruto to the side as he ran to his fallen pet; the attacker picked up the two crying babies and shushed them as they walked over to Naruto.

Orochimaru snarled as his pet laid dead in his arms and turned on the attacker before the masked demon got in his way. "I will kill all of you! If I can't have the slut, then no one will!!" He was crazed; his eyes were solid yellow, no white or pupils. He blindly attacked, the mask demon dodge, the mask getting knocked off its face to reveal.

"Kyuki-san!?" Naruto gasped before looking to the man that killed Kabuto and blinking in confusion. "Sasuke, get out of here... the lance, give it to me..." He tossed him the lance before pulling Naruto to his chest and wrapped pure white bat wings over them and vanishing into thin air...

"This is pay back for torturing me and making my wife very up set with me." He said grabbing the hilt of the lance and slamming it on the floor, it turned into broke apart forming a long whip made from what looked like the spine and tail of a dragon. He smirked as the snake attacked him and he swung the whip, loud clangs were heard and then utter silence...

Naruto held tightly to the man's shirt, burying his face deep into it, he had a pleasant smell. He sighed as he let the smell invade his senses and then as if lightning had struck him and the foggy haze vanished he knew who he was! "Sas-Sasuke!! Put us down!!" He demanded, squeaking indignantly. "I'm naked you jerk!!!" Sasuke smirked as he hurried into a nearby cave and set his mate and children down. Naruto sighed as Sasuke pulled off his shirt and gave it to him.

"...arigato...Sasuke? You know for a moment there, I feared that I might have forgotten you..." He said as Sasuke knelt down beside him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, trailing down to his mate mark and biting into it as hard as he could, Naruto cried out, but moaned as he felt the heat fill him. "This will remind you and any who dares that you belong to me... I won't lose any of you ever again."

After hearing the promise Naruto smiled as the twins both cried making their mother and father look down at them and laugh to see they were both pouting at them. "Aw, Mommy's sorry… did that mean old pedophile hurt you?" He cooed as he hugged his sons to his chest. They both smiled warmly before smirking evilly at Sasuke as they cuddle their mommy. 'Those evil brats!'

He sighed; they were going to cause him blue balls. Naruto noticed the defeated look on his mate's face ad smiled. "Don't worry, I did the same to my father when I was born, it's natural for the offspring to be clingy to the mother. I hope Kyuki-san is alright…"

"You rang?" he asked popping up out of a shadow. "For heaven's sake man, don't do that!!" He smiled, though it was a pained one, he was clutching his side very hard. "Sorry, sorry… let's get back…unh…" he passed out, Sasuke caught him and cursed seeing the huge gash in his side. "Naruto send out a flare, and quick, he's bleeding to death!"

Naruto gasped and reached into Sasuke's pocket for a flash flare, quickly finding on he wrapped his kits in is tails and pulled the cord after aiming it at the sky above their location. Sasuke ripped up his other shirt, leaving him shirtless, and carefully, but quickly tied the strips over all the deeper wounds, as Naruto tried to heal the minor ones. "Kyuki, hang on!" He only smiled as darkness claimed him…


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone who has waited patiently for me to re-make Falling for the Kitsune.

Now after nearly 3 years of complaint- and finally find the original drafts- I will repost it, but it has been changed from the format that I had up before to the original.

Now if you have any complaints, please click the back button now and do not speak to me.

Three years of nothing but complaints has finally worked on my nerves, so to avoid and verbal maiming, if you do not like don't read and the same to you Yaoi haters out there.

Please give me feed back on what you think and don't be afraid to say you disagree, it's the whole, "I like the other one better, you changed it now it suck! I don't like this, ew it's Yaoi" crap that annoys the shit out of me and for those of you who've been talking negatively about the writes, you know who you are.

And I suggest that you think about everyone who flames you for your stories.

You don't like it right?

Well then don't do it to us.

And for everyone who has been loyal and patient with me thus far, I welcome you with open arms and pray that you like the edited version and continue to support me.

This as been Alryetagory, a Nightmare to you!


End file.
